49th Hunger games A twist but not a quell
by Fluteorwrite
Summary: The president has announced a horrifying twist, anyone, any age can be reaped. We have four winners! Alternate endings soon to come!
1. District 1 reapings

**DISCLAIMER**- Why would you even think that I own the rights to the Hunger Games? They belong to Suzanne Collins

* * *

President Snow's face appeared on the large viewing screen in every district, and he smiled his fake smile.

'Hello, districts of Panem. For this years Hunger Games, we have decided to add a special,' he paused 'Twist, to the games,' he stopped speaking, as he knew most people would be whispering about what this "twist" may be.

'Mutts at the cornucopia?' 'No, they might not get a victor that way...'

'Only 12's can be reaped?'

'... they won't hold the games this year?' 'Do you actually think they'd do that?'

'Oh, only adults can be reaped?' 'Do you mean 20-40 year olds, or do you mean 18 plus?'

'I'm still going with mutts...'

The president 'Ahemed' and once again, all focus was on him 'To once again demonstrate, that we do not want another Dark Days, for this years Hunger Games, anyone, any age, can be reaped.'

Almost everyone gasped, and stared wide eyed at the screen.

A smirk played across his face and he concluded 'Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be _ever_ in your favour,_' _static danced across the screen, and it turned black.

Everyone, in every district, began to whisper and most ran towards their family or loved ones, many in tears.

_**3rd person POV**_

'Star, you have to get up,' a tall, muscular jeweler said gently to his 5 year old daughter.

The innocent looking blond opened her blue eyes, and smiled 'Daddy!' she jumped out of her bed and into his open arms 'The reapings are today, right daddy, right?' she asked, her smile wide and still full of her baby teeth.

He managed to smother on a smile, he hadn't told her what the "twist" meant. 'Yeah, they are today sweetie,' he told her kindly.

'Yay, I wanna wear my pink party dress for this one, OK?' she said, acting like the child that she is.

_**10 minutes later~**_

Star ran down the stairs to the kitchen, her long blond hair held with pale pink ribbons. She was wearing a light pink, frilly and almost princess like dress, that just went below her knees. The sleeves puffed out, and there was a large bright pink bow at the back. Her shoes were Mary Jane style flats, and her socks were white lace.

'You look adorable Star, now come sit at the table for breakfast,' her mother, Shimmer, told her sweetly. 'We're having pancakes, with pink chocolate chips, I know you love them,' she finished with a smile.

'Mommy, mommy. Does my baby sister like pink chocolate chip pancakes too?' Star asked her mom and poked her mom's large belly.

'I don't know honey, maybe it'll be a boy who likes blue chocolate chips?'

'I think it's a girl, I wanna baby sister!'

Sterling chuckled at his daughter, still so innocent and pure.

After they each finished their breakfast, and washing pink chocolate off Star's face, they walked to the town square for the reapings.

_**Star Grayson's POV**_

Mommy said I get to stand with her and daddy for the reapings, she said I won't get picked anyway. I want to get picked though, last years volunteers looked so happy! I want to be able to smile at everyone too, plus, it's just a game right?

A really funny looking lady just walked onto the stage thing. She has long, wavy blue hair with purple streaks in her hair. She also has green coloured skin. I don't remember her name, I think it start's with a B.

They made us watch the long film about the first rebellion. Once it ended she said 'First, let's pick the female tribute,'

She walked over to the large fishbowl with lots of paper inside, she put her hand in it and pulled out one slip of paper.

'Star Grayson!' everyone went silent, but I was... what's the word mommy uses? Cheerful, I was cheerful.

I smiled and began skipping towards the stage and stumbled going up the stairs, I was chosen for the games! I love games!

_**Shimmer Grayson's POV**_

No, they can't have chosen Star... they couldn't have chosen my baby. She's only been training for 2 weeks, and her dagger throwing is below average.

I tried running to Star, but 3 large peacekeepers held me back 'Star! Star! No, don't go up to the stage! Star!'

I fell to the ground, and grabbed Sterling's arm, he's my only support. I could feel something in my stomach, did the baby kick or am I... no, I can't, the baby's due in 2 weeks...

_**Sterling Grayson's POV**_

I can't believe it, Star's name was only in there once... 1 name out of thousand of other girls. Star still thinks it's all just a game, my little girl, she's going into the Hunger games at 5.

I want to run to her, to grab her off that stage and take her home, but Shimmer's clinging onto my arm; I'm her only support.

'Any volunteers?' the escort asks.

Yes, of course, any of the older careers will volunteer for Star, right?

'No? OK, let's continue.'

No, no volunteers? Why aren't there any volunteers!

_**Garnit Firon's POV**_

"Star Grayson... isn't she the daughter of the jeweler?' I whisper to the guy next to me.

'Yeah, her dad's Sterling Grayson.'

'It must be terrifying seeing his daughter up there...'

We stare back up to the stage and see the escort put her hand into the boys bowl.

'And this year's district 1 male tribute is... Garnit Firon!' I freeze, but then slowly walk to the stage. I obey the capitol, even if I hate them.

Once I reached the stage, Star smiled at me and hugged me around the waist.

I looked out to the crowd, looking for my to be wife, Jenta. I finally saw her, she was running towards the stage.

'Garn-' a peacekeeper began pushing her away from the stage, away from me...

'Congratulations, district 1 tributes!'

_**3rd person POV the goodbyes**_

Star and Garnit were pushed into the district 1 justice building. Star's parents ran in and hugged her, Shimmer still not realising she probably started labour.

Jenta was finally allowed in and ran into Garnit's outstretched arms, her flowing blond hair flying in the air. 'My love will guide you home, Garnit,' she whispered into his ear. The red haired man pulled a beautiful diamond ring from his pocket, that he bought from Sterling that morning. He put it on her ring finger and said 'It was to be your wedding ring.'

Jenta smiled and grabbed a ring similar to his, and put it on his finger 'I vow to be yours and only yours, forever and always, Garnit.'

'I vow to be yours and only yours, forever and always, Jenta.' he repeated, smiling his rare smile.

'Time's up, get out.' a peacekeeper told Jenta, and began pulling her from Garnit.

'I love you, Garnit, please come home!' she screamed as the door was closed, separating her and Garnit

_**Star Grayson POV**_

Mommy and daddy are hugging me, and mommy's crying, why are they crying? Shouldn't they be happy, everyone elses parents are always happy?

'Mommy, why are you crying?' I ask her.

She continues to bawl and holds onto me like I'm her teddy bear.

Daddy's holding both of us, he's not crying but I think he wants to... is she crying because it's not just a game? But, then why are all the volunteers always so happy?

Maybe it isn't just a game... maybe the games are why mommy's making me train with sharp knives...

I began clinging onto mommy and daddy, and cried. This isn't just a game, this isn't just a game...

'Time's up you two, get out,' says a big peacekeeper.

Mommy and daddy are being pulled away from me, why are they taking them away from me! I want to go with them.

'Mommy, daddy! Don't leave me! Come back!'

'Star! We lov-' and the big door slams shut.

They're gone... I've never been away from my parents, what am I doing here?


	2. District 2 reapings

_**Kay Hissil's**__**POV**_

'Austin, Ella, Derrick!' I yelled down the hall 'Get up!'

It's what I do every year for the reapings, although for the past two years, I've had to wake up one extra person.

I walked down the hall, past my other sibling's rooms, and into Melonie's room. 'Hello, Mel, time to get up.' I told her quietly. The 2 year old opened her deep blue eyes and smiled her large, toothless grin.

'Kay!' she giggled and held out her arms. I picked her up and pulled her out of her "big girl" bed.

'Weapings, da weapings!'

My smile falters, but I force it to stay. Melonie still doesn't understand the concept of the games, and the twist is absolutely horrible.

'That's right Mel, the reapings are today.'

'Weapings, da weapings awe today!'

I chuckle, and stand up to grab a dress from Melonie's large closet. I decide upon a small, puffy white one. Melonie moved around too much while I was putting it on, but I eventually got both arms in the right holes, and her head as well.

I picked her up and we walked to the kitchen where breakfast was being prepared by mom. I plop Melonie in her highchair and turn to mom. 'Reapings are today...' I whisper.

She frowns 'Kay, you know that Melonie won't be picked, and even if she is, you know how eager the older careers will be to volunteer.'

'Exactly, Kay, now sit down and eat yo' bacon!' my older brother, Derrick, jokes.

After everyone finished eating their bacon, and Melonie stopped crying, we went to the town square. I was the one holding Melonie, and Ella and Derrick were in charge of our 5 year old brother, Austin.

The escort walks on stage and makes us watch the long, and boring, film. She then handed the mic to our mayor and he read the treaty of treason. It's the same thing every year, now get on with it! The purple haired escort stood up again, and walked to the girls bowl.

_Not me not me not me not me_

'This years district 2 female tribute is... Melonie Hissil!'

... well, it isn't me but... Melonie.

A peacekeeper began walking up to me, and pulled Mel from my arms. I began to cry 'M- mel!' Melonie wasn't any better, she was crying her eyes out, and her screaming could break someone's eardrums.

I turned around, Ella was holding Austin and Derrick was trying to act tough by not crying and just holding Ella's shoulder. Mom was being held by dad, and she was crying into his neck.

'OK, an-' the escort paused, and waited for Melonie to stop crying 'Any volunteers?'

_That's right, the older careers will just be itching to get into the games..._

_Any moment, some girl will jump onto the stage and yell "I volunteer!"..._

_Any second, and Melonie will be back in my arms..._

_Right now she should b-_

'No? Well then let's continue.'

What, no! I need to volunteer! I need to volunteer for Mel. 'I vol-' but what came out was just below a whisper, the lady's hand was already in the bowl.

I could've saved my baby sister, but I didn't... but I couldn't...

_**Donnie McGinty's POV**_

That's very sad, a 2 year old in the games... I think that the ones crying are her family. When they call the male tribute, I'll volunteer. The trainer said I'd have to eventually, so I can now, right?

'This years district 2 male tribute is... Dentin Liv-'

'I volunteer!' I yell, and run onto the stage 'I volunteer as male tribute.'

'Oh goody, a volunteer. Now, what's your name sweetie?'

'Donnie McGinty.'

'Well, Donnie McGinty, congratulations on being the district 2 tribute,' she says, and claps with her hand and microphone.

I stare out to crowd, I see my mom... she looks, scared, terrified? Why is she terrified? It's a good thing that I volunteered, right? I don't want to make mom scared, she's my mom.

_**3rd person POV the goodbyes**_

Kay practically ran into the room to say goodbye to Melonie, followed closely behind by Austin, Ella, Derrick, their mom, and their dad.

Melonie was still crying and screaming. So Kay picked her up and began rocking her back and forth, continuously whispering 'I'm sorry Mel, I'm so sorry.'

Their mom was crying and holding Austin and Ella while Derrick and their dad were trying their best not to give into crying.

'Why didn't I volunteer? Why didn't I volunteer for you Mel!' Kay screamed, and continued to hold Melonie close to her chest.

'Times up, everyone has to leave now,' a peacekeeper told the family, Melonie was torn from Kay's hands and she she began to scream.

They were pushed out of the room, and Mel's screaming and crying was immediately silenced when the door slammed shut.

_**Melinda McGinty's POV**_

Why would Donnie volunteer? He hasn't been training long enough, and he can barely use a knife to save his life! My poor little baby...

I walked into the room to say goodbye, but instead of staying strong, I immediately began to sob. I held him close, and he too cried. I don't want him in the games yet! I want him to have proper training! Why did they have to add the twist!

"M- mom, why are you crying?'

I hiccuped and replied 'Donnie, why did you volunteer? Y- you're my baby, I didn't want you to volunteer now!'

He didn't reply for a few seconds 'But wasn't I supposed to volunteer?'

I cried even more upon hearing this, he thought he was supposed to volunteer...

'Get out, time's up,' a large, muscular peacekeeper told me and began pulling me away from my Donnie.

'M- mom? Where are you going?'

'Donnie!' I screamed as I was pulled out of the room 'Please live, please live for mommy-!'

The door slammed in front of me, and I had to walk out of the justice building. Donnie won't live past the first day, I can feel it in my gut. My baby is going to die in the Hunger Games...

* * *

As I'm re-uploading this, I think I should tell you, for reasons that I don't know, I didn't copy and paste the district three reapings. *eye twitch* I really don't want to rewrite them -3-


	3. District 4 reapings

Audience? What are you doing on fanfiction audience! That's preposterous!

Tada! The district 4 reapings xD

* * *

Alexis "Lexi" Harinton's POV

I opened my sea green eyes, and turned my head to face my husband, Austin.

'Mornin'' I said with a yawn.

'Morning to you to you too,' he replied with a chuckle.

We both got up from our bed, I walked to our closet and grabbed a knee length red dress, that flows out near the bottom.

Austin wore a simple grey t-shirt and blue jeans.

We walked to the kitchen and each grabbed a piece of bread, not toasted, but we would be late for the reapings if we didn't hurry.

I held my belly while we were walking, a life is growing inside me. A baby girl will be born soon, really soon since I'm already 9 months.

Once we had our fingers pricked, we walked into the square and met up with my brother Seamus, his wife Maria, and their adorable 4 year old daughter, Ariel. Ariel looked extremely cute in her sea blue dress, and pigtails.

'Morning aunty Lexi!' Ariel said cheerfully, and hugged my tummy. I laughed, she's so innocent.

Seamus chuckled and picked up his daughter, Maria patted her head. We all turned to face the stage, the video's already started. The escort has blue hair, with electric green stripes. She looks absolutely horrific!

After the mayor finished telling us the treaty of treason, the escort began walking to the female reaping bowl.

'Ladies first everyone,' she told the crowd, with that overly obnoxious voice 'This years female tribute, for district 4 is... Alexis Harinton!'

I froze, no, she can't have chosen me. Not me! Anyone but me! Sh- she just read the paper wrong!

But I knew it was no mistake, I slowly hobbled to the stage, holding my belly with my right hand.

I think the escort noticed this, because she kept staring at my stomach as I walked towards her.

'Any volunteers?' the crowd stayed silent 'No? Well then.'

'Now, for the boys.'

Halo Layer's POV

'Phinn Layer!'

I smiled, my husband was called for the games. I will be his mentor, and I will help him win.

When he walked onto stage, in his button up light blue shirt, and grey trousers, I smiled. He walked to the female tribute and stared out to the crowd.

I could still hear cries of 'I volunteer!' but Phinn had stopped them, he was going to participate in the games.

'I volunteer for the girl if you redo the male reaping!' our daughter, Jinx, cried out. Her request was denied by the escort, much to her bemusement. As the female had already been reaped, and volunteers were already asked for.

'Congratulations to this years district 4 tributes, happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favour!'

Phinn Layer's POV The goodbyes

Jinx ran into the room, and flung her arms around my neck 'Dad! You have to win! You have to win and come back to district 4!'

I patted her back and replied 'Don't worry, I will. I have every reason win, you being one of them, Jinx.'

She continued to sob when Halo walked in, she smiled and sat down beside me 'You're going to win Phinn, I know it. Especially with me as your mentor,' she said with a grin.

Halo won the the 26th Hunger Games, when she was 15. She managed to trap a career from 2 in a net, and threw a spear straight threw his heart.

After a minute, a peacekeeper came in and told Halo and Jinx to leave. Jinx put on a fight, and fought to stay with me. The peacekeeper was too strong, and pulled her out by her arms.

Seamus Harinton's POV

My younger sister Madelin practically flew ahead of us to say goodbye to Alexis. When Maria, Ariel, and I walked in closely behind Madelin was on the floor, sobbing and crying at Alexis to win.

Ariel crawled onto Alexis' lap, and cried as she held onto her aunty's neck. Maria and I stood beside Alexis, Maria was crying but wasn't saying anything.

Austin and Lexi's friend Gabby walked in. Gabby had tears falling down her cheeks, and Austin immediately ran to Lexi and held her and Ariel.

Gabby kept joking about funny things that happened when they were kids, trying to lighten the mood.

"Get out everyone, time's up,' a peacekeeper told us.

Ariel reluctantly let go of Alexis, and Madelin stood up from the floor. Austin and I walked out, after Austin kissed Alexis on the forehead and told her to come back home. I noticed Maria slip something into Lexi's hand.

Alexis Harinton's POV

A necklace, my sister in law gave me a necklace. She whispered to me 'It'll be your token in the arena.'

I need to win, I need to win to come back to my family.

If I die, my baby will die too.


	4. District 5 reapings

3rd person POV

'Persephone, time to wake up sweety,' a tall, red haired woman told her 10 year old daughter.

Said daughter opened her large, grey eyes and frowned 'Aren't the reapings today?'

'Yes, but you won't be picked, that's a fact.'

After her mom had braided her daughters hair, and Persephone changed into her mom's old grey skirt and blue blouse (that was pinned back so it would fit properly) They walked downstairs, grabbed an apple, and walked to the reaping square.

Persephone winced when her finger was pricked, but they both walked over to meet Persephone's dad, Gillard.

Gillard was still wearing his work outfit from the powerplant. He grinned and picked up his little girl 'Good morning honey.'

Persephone giggled and said good morning back.

A male escort walked on stage. He had yellow and green hair that was spiked at the back. The film was put on, and everyone watched. The mayor repeated the treaty of treason that is said every year.

Finally, the reaping began.

'Ladies first.' he said, and plucked a piece of paper from the bowl, with his thin and wrinkle free hands.

Persephone Nyles POV

'Persephone Nyles!'

My eyes widened, and I stared up to the stage _Did she really call my name?_

'Come on up Persephone,' the escort told me. I saw a peacekeeper begin walking towards me.

_I don't want to die, i don't want to die!_

I stayed in place, not moving an inch. Another peacekeeper joined the first one, and they grabbed my arms.

'No! Please, no! I don't want to die!' I screamed, clawing at their faces.

But I was too weak, I don't even have a chance. No one knows who I am, so no one will volunteer.

They dropped me on the stairs, and gestured towards the escort. I stepped on stage, tears falling down my face, and stared out to the crowd.

'Now, for the male tribute.'

'Jarlit Frid!'

I saw a woman slump to the ground, clutching onto a 3 year old boy. A peacekeeper trotted towards her and tore him from her hands.

'I volunteer for Jarlit!' an old, hoarse voice bellowed. I looked around the crowd and laid my eyes upon the volunteer.

The grandfather of district 5 began hobbling to the stage, hunched over with his cane holding him up. He was wearing a burgundy coloured vest with grey pants.

I can't believe he was reaped, he's one of the oldest in district 5, and I heard somewhere that his daughter died at 16 in the games, his wife died last year. But he considers everyone family, if he dies he will be missed.

'Well volunteer, what is your name?' the escort asked grandpa.

'Emerson Davenbrook,' he answered, his voice steady and kind.

Emerson Davenbrook POV the goodbyes

I sat in the room, twisting my cane around with my fingers. No one should be visiting, Marjorie is dead, and Gertrude died last year.

'Emerson?' I looked up and saw 3 people. A woman, a man, and their son, the boy that I volunteered for.

'Jarlit wants to say something to you,' the man, presumably the father, said.

'Thank you fow saving me Emewson,' he said quietly and hugged my arm. I patted his head and said your welcome.

His mom was tearing up, so I slowly stood up and patted her shoulder, the man looked extremely grateful.

I heard a few people arguing outside, I looked towards the door with a curious look. Finally, a peacekeeper gave me my answer.

'You three have to leave before the entire district comes in here,' he told them with a commanding voice, at least 10 people were trying to claw their way in.

'Thank you again, Emerson, for saving our son,' the woman said as she left.

I'll be dead in the bloodbath, I'm almost certain of it. But everyone will die one day, and I've had my run.

Persephone Nyles POV

I was crying, bawling, clutching onto my dad and my mom. Mom was crying, and dad wasn't saying anything. We all know that I'm going to die, I have no chance.

After 3 minutes of mom and I crying, the peacekeeper that pulled me onto stage opened the door.

'You two, get out.'

Once they left I sat on the floor and continued to cry, clutching onto the bracelet that mom gave me. It's been our family forever, it's the only thing of value in our lives.

I'm going to die, I know it...


	5. District 6 reapings

Perri Gazzayle POV

I opened my piercing blue eyes and sat up in my bed, I flipped back my long, silky blond hair and yawned.

_Reapings are today. I may be one of the few careers of district 6, but I really don't want to be reaped._

I decided to wear an elegant yellow dress, that almost looks like waves near my feet, an orange bow was wrapped at the back and the front. Since I'm also the richest girl in district 6, I wore my black sandals that have pink rhinestones on the ankles.

I quickly brushed my hair and ran downstairs. Dad was already waiting near the door, ready to leave for the square.

'Good morning Perri, ready for the reapings?' he asks as he closes the door.

'Yup, definitely, I hope I'm reaped,' I lie, dad wants me to participate and win, that's why I've always trained. Especially since mom died.

When we were in the square I stayed quiet, cringing whenever a nerd brushed past me. Our escort is a man, he has black and neon green hair. 'Looks like a very ugly nerd,' I think.

After the treaty of treason he picks out a paper and calls out the female tributes name.

'Perri Gazzayle!'

I freeze, and look around, all eyes are on me. I force my legs to move and walk on stage.

'Volunteers?' the escort asks with a bored expression.

_Anyone, please, please volunteer for me. I'm the most popular girl in school, my friend Shanti was already killed in the games, please, volunteer!_

'No? Okay, let's get this over with.'

I'm dead...

Preston Pilchard POV

Perri... I've heard Alessondra talk about her before. She says that she's very rude and has very strange accent. She's also one of the few careers from district 6.

'Preston Pilchard!'

I put on a blank face, and attempt to walk on stage.

'Daddy! No! You can't go!' my youngest daughter, Arabella, pleas and clings onto my arm. Alessondra is on my other arm, and my wife, Kahley, is holding onto my neck. I peel them off and tell them to be brave, and walk on stage.

The escort asks for volunteers, but there are none.

'Congrats, now we're done.'

I need to win, I need to win so my family will survive...

3rd Person POV the goodbyes

Kahley, Alessondra, and Arabella run into the room. Al in hysterics.

'Daddy! Please don't die!' Arabella cried, Alessondra nodded and hugged her dad.

Kahley pulled them all into a hug and cried.

'I'll try.'

'No, you will come back!' Kahley corrected.

'But if I don't, you need to know how to live Kahley,' Preston told her firmly.

'L- like what...?' Alessondra asked quietly and continued to hold his arm.

'You and Arabella are not allowed to take out any tesserae, and Kahley,' he said and turned to brunette wife 'Need to get more jobs for clothing washing.'

'Out, goodbyes are done,' a peacekeeper said to the family. They all reluctantly let go of him and walked out, Kahley giving him a kiss on the forehead before so.

Preston let a single tear fall down his face as the door closed.

3rd person POV Perri's goodbye's

Perri sat quietly, waiting for someone to come in and say goodbye.

After 10 seconds her dad walked, a worried expression smeared across his face. It quickly changed to proud. He went on about how proud he is, and that he's even prouder than he was when she hurt the boy who killed Shanti.

When 3 minutes was up he left, not crying or in pain, and Atali walked in. Atali is Perri's second best friend after Shanti. She gave her a ring that said "S+P= ;p"

'Never give up, Shanti would never want you to give up. This ring should should hopefully pump you up and help you win,' Atali told her and gave her a quick hug.

When Atali was told to leave, Perri sat alone in the blank room, crying silently.


	6. District 7 and 8 Reapings

Gina Inson POV district 7

I was wearing a short blue dress, and my scruffy black hair was held in a loose ponytail. I could still taste the faint scent of alcohol under my breath.

I stumbled down the stairs and saw my mom. I immediately changed my acting and expression to suit my moms taste. Refined and not an alcoholic. Ladylike.

'Good morning, Gina,' she said and gave me a plate with a piece of toast on it. I smiled and took the plate from her hands.

'Reapings are going to start soon, so we should just walk to the square,' she told me with her abnormally "ladylike" voice.

I nodded and we walked out the door. Once we were inside the reaping area, I saw my friend Georgie. I excused myself and walked over to her.

'I'm assuming you were drinking last night, Gina?' she asked me with a sigh.

'What? How'd you know?' I ask almost immediately.

'Because you didn't cover the scar on your forehead, you always do that when you have not been drinking.'

I laugh nervously and move my bangs to slightly cover the sar on my forehead. An axe caused the scar and my mom thinks it's very un-ladylike so I usually cover it up.

The film was played and the mayor stuttered through the treaty of treason. After those were done, the escort walked on stage, she has yellow hair with midnight black stripes.

'Ladies first, remember, anyone can be reaped,' she reminded us, a creepy smirk plastered on her pasty face.

'Sharon Gertrude!'

I don't know who that is, but when I look up to the screen it shows a little girl, probably no more than 6, beside her parents and a little boy in a wheel chair. She looks like she's about to cry as she steps onto the stage.

'Any volunteers?'

An immediate response comes from the man I assume is her father.

'I volunteer! Re-reap the females and I'll be the male tribute!' he yells, and runs on stage. Sharon hugs her dad and slowly walks back to her family.

'What's your name?' the escort asks the man.

'Barthelomu Gertrude.'

Oh, that's where I've heard it. He runs the auto shop in district 7.

'Okay, well let's redo this then!'

'Gina Inson!'

I freeze, did she just call my name? I'm beginning to feel sick, the alcohol is coming back up.

I begin puking all over the girl beside me and faint. I can hear Georgie screaming, dad is probably trying to act like he doesn't know me. I'm assuming that mom is wondering why my puke is such a funny colour.

Bartholemu Gertrude, District 7

So that's my district partner. I scan the crowd and find her parents. Her dad runs the 24/7 food shop and I've seen him in my shop before. Her mom's beside him and looks confused as she stares at her daughter who's lying limp on the ground.

Two peacekeepers pick up Gina and begin taking her out of the square. Presumably for medical attention.

The next few seconds are awkward and silent. Finally, the escort breaks the silence.

'Well, that was... congratulations to this years district 7 tributes!'

I'm escorted into the justice building and wait for my family to come and say goodbye.

My wife, Autumn, wals in crying. She is followed by our mute daughter Sharon and Bryan, who is being pushed in his wheelchair by his sister.

Sharon crawls onto my lap and sobs. Autumn hugs us both and I hold Bryan's hand.

Bryan tells me that he wants me to win, and I tell Autumn that if I don't she'll have to shut down "Bartholemu's vehicles" and work harder.

After another minute a peacekeeper comes in to tell them to leave. Sharon hops off my lap, Autumn kisses me on my forehead, and Bryan wishes me luck.

My best buddy from the shop walks in, Garrin ReBouch. He has a goofy grin on his face. He sits beside me and jokes 'Hey, you know, if you die I won't be able to run the shop alone.'

'Yeah, I know, so let's hope that I don't.'

'Barthy, you know that photo we took in front of the shop a while back with your family?'

'Oh, yeah, why?'

He pulls the photo from his pocket and hands it to me. 'It's your token now.'

I smile and put it in my pocket 'Thanks.'

'Time's up, get out.'

Garrin pats me on the shoulder and leaves.

I need to win, I need to win and come back home.

_District 8 Reapings! Mixed POV's_

Gossamer Pierson POV

I eagerly paced around the square. I have several extra strips in there now. I need to be picked, people need to know that I'm not just that shy girl from district 8!

Our escort smiled out to the crowd, her un-humanly white teeth shone against the sun. 'This years district eight female tribute is, Gossamer Pierson!'

My eyes flooded with grateful tears, I hugged my little sister, Sweetie-bell and our best friend Alex before I ran up on stage.

Sweetie-bell's POV

Once Gossamer reached the stage, I fell to my knees and cried. I didn't want her to be picked! I never wanted her to be picked!

Alex is cheering for Gossamer, even though I know he's thinking the same thing as me.

Alex Ridren's POV

Gossamer smiled and stared at me with a grin.

I really don't want for Gossamer to be up there, but I know that she'd want me to be happy for her. So I lift up my arms and cheer. I take notice of Sweetie-bell crying on the ground, but it would be a waste to lift her up off the ground.

Gossamer's always wanted to fight in the arena, ever since she was 12. It's been her dream, but I've always feared it coming true. She's not the strongest girl, but she's an amazing runner. As in, she can run a mile in under 6 minutes.

I finally decided to pull Sweetie-bell to her feet. We're both thinking the same thing, the only way she'll survive is by hiding or forming an alliance.

Gossamer Pierson's POV

I was reaped! I was reaped for the hunger games! Now I can prove myself! Volunteers were asked for, but no one volunteered.

'Now for the boys,' the escort continued and walked to the male reaping ball.

'Drew CeCeline/Gunn!'

A tall, scrawny, bespectacled boy walked on stage. He looks maybe 15 and scared.

'Volunteers?' the escort asks 'No? Okay, congratulations to this years district 8 tributes!'

3rd Person POV the goodbyes

Goss sat in the room, waiting for Sweetie-bell and her father. Sweetie-bell ran in crying and flung her arms around her sister. She was sobbing and whatever she said was rendered inaudible. Her father was stroking her hair and telling her that her mother would have been proud, and that him and her mom love her.

Goss told her father to keep Sweetie-bell healthy, and to try and search for the cure to her disease.

A peacekeeper came in and told them to leave. Sweetie-bell continued to cry and held onto her sister. Two peacekeepers had to tear her away from Gossamer while Sweetie-bell whispered 'I love you.'

Alex walked in shortly after. There was a very long and awkward silence until Gossamer finally hugged him. She went on about how excited she is to be participating in the games. Alex remained quiet the whole time, but smiled when he knew she'd want him to.

They hugged again until a peacekeeper came in and dragged him out.

_Meanwhile, with Drew. 3rd person POV_

Drew was crying and his younger sister Mirror was holding his hand while at the same time holding her crutches. His dad was telling him that he needs to try and win. his mom was clutching her husbands hand and cried.

_I'm going to die..._ he thought, as the peacekeepers pulled his family out the door...


	7. District 9 and 10 Reapings

While writing this I wanted to cry ;_;

* * *

3rd Person POV

'Geegee, time to wake up,' a medium height blond haired woman told her baby daughter. The baby remained in a deep sleep. The mom grabbed the rattle that waas beside the baby's head and shook it. It made a snapping sound that woke the baby up.

'Momma! Mowning momma!' Geegee said and sat up, reaching for her mommy and the snap rattle.

The lady picked up her daughter and twirled her around. The rattle made snapping sounds that made Geegee smile and giggle.

'Mommy, I gwown up!' the mom chuckled and picked out an outfit for her daughter to wear. A homemade brown dress with the words "I gwown up!" written on it in very messy permanent marker.

Geegee was carried to the kitchen where the rest of her family was waiting.

'Good morning Geegee!' her older sister Katty said while she opened the door so they could go to the square.

Her older brother Harry and her dad just laughed when all she did was answer with 'I gwown up!'

Geegee almost started crying when her finger was pricked, but instead laughed because her rattle made its snapping sound.

After the film and the treaty of treason, the escort walked to the reaping bowl and picked out a name.

'Geegee Hills!'

Her mom, her sister, her brother, her dad, and so many more people began to cry. Geegee would be the youngest competitor yet from the district.

'Me? Wha bou me?' Geegee asked, she wasn't scared but very confused. A peacekeeper pulled her from her mothers arms and brought her to stage. Geegee sat on the ground near the escort.

'Volunteers?'

None, no volunteers. No one wants to volunteer for a one year old.

'No, well now for the boys.'

Randell Hipsip's POV

'Randell Hipsip!' I freeze, I can't move. It's like my legs have forgotten how to function. I begin to cry and so does my family. A peacekeeper has to drag me to the stage. I stand there, still frozen.

I notice my two friends David and Jack walk on stage and attempt to punch the peacekeeper. I know it won't do anything. They were immediately pulled off the stage and away from the square.

'Volunteers?' there was hint of confusion in her voice as she asked this.

'No? Congratulations, and may the odds be ever in your favour!'

A one year old and me were picked for the games.

We're dead...

3rd Person POV the goodbyes

Geegee's family were crowded around her, she was sitting on her moms lap. They all, except Geegee, were crying. Geegee kept asking "Wha?" but no one answered her.

Peacekeepers had to pull them away from Geegee, and by doing so they made the infant begin to cry.

Randell's parents were crying as well, telling him how sorry they were. His two friends that had punched the peacekeeper came in afterwards. They told him good luck and that they hope he'll make it home.

**_District 10 Reapings (A/N- I loved writing Monalae's POV haha)_**

Monalae Hevera's POV

The escort pulled out a paper and put it up to her face 'MonaLi,'

I cringed, if that's my name she better not say MonaLisa.

'Oh, Monalae Hevera!'

I didn't move, not even an inch. The wind made my white dress ripple across my legs. Two peacekeepers grabbed my arms and forcibly began dragging me to the stage

I broke free from their grasp and walked on stage myself, one tear fell down my face. I stood right beside the escort and held my head high.

3rd person POV

'Monalae Hevera, age 19, and may the odds be ever in my favour,' that's all capitol face girl said before she went silent again.

'Volunteers?' if there were any in the square, you would have heard crickets. 'No? Okay, now for the boys.'

'Charlie Evans!'

A woman began to sob and scream, clutching onto a newborn boy. 'Please! Don't take him!'

A peacekeeper tore the baby from her hands and put him on stage beside Monalae.

When volunteers were asked for, the crowd remained silent. Except for the baby's mother, who continued to cry.

3rd person POV the goodbyes

Monalae's 13 year old sister Katarna ran into the room, and flung herself into her sisters arm.

They didn't say anything, but Katarna cried, sobbed the entire time. Monalae held her in her arms and kissed her on the forehead.

Katarna continued to cry as the peacekeepers pushed her out the door.

Charlie's goodbyes were very cry-full. His mom held him close to her chest and they both cried. She had to be forcibly pulled out the door from her baby. Leaving charlie to cry in the room.

Yeah~! Fail goodbyes are fail! *facepalm*


	8. District 11 and 12 Reapings

Finally! The final two reapings!

I'm going to skip straight to the reapings, I'll be able to start train rides faster *dances*

* * *

3rd person POV

The escort pulled out a name and read it aloud 'Roslynn Miriani!'

There were mixed reactions from everyone. Roslynn's reaction was simple. Terrified, scared. She thought she was safe! Her name is in there once, because of the twist and that she's past the age of 18. She put on a look of confidence and walked up to the stage. The entire time thinking 'Why?'

Her brother, Tex, wanted so badly to volunteer, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

Her mother was crying her eyes out, begging people to volunteer when the escort asked for volunteers.

Her dad, however, couldn't care less.

Terron Flick's POV

The girl looks very confident being up there, I bet it's just a facade though.

'Terron Flick!'

Was that my name? No, it couldn't have been.

Nevermind, two peacekeepers are inching in on me, so it was my name. I smirk, I need to act like I'm happy to have been reaped. I walk on stage and smile at my district partner.

No one volunteers for me. I'm dead.

'Happy hunger games! And may the odds be ever in your favour!'

3rd Person POV the goodbyes

Terron's mom cried the entire time, and his baby sister was very confused and kept saying "Ga ga?'

Terron tried not to cry, but his throat began to burn and his eyes became red. Especially after they left.

Roslynn had very similar goodbyes.

Her brother told her all sorts of strategies for the games, and gave her a hug and told her many other encouraging things.

Her mother cried the entire time, telling her to be brave and that she'll be routing for her. Her dad just stood there, not caring, not even saying anything.

Her 2 friends Karson and Stef came in. Stef hugged Karson and told her to try to win. Karson gave her a token. A pin with a flower on it. He hugged her and kissed her on the forehead before he was forced to leave.

**_District 12 Reapings (A/N-Finally!)_**

Aphrodite Undersee's POV

I clutched onto my best friend Melissa Hawthorne's hand. The escort pulled out the paper and-

'Aphrodite Undersee!'

Everyone went quiet, that's my name. I'm the mayor's daughter and I've been reaped.

I begin to cry, and I notice my parents begin to cry as well. Melissa looks confused as I walk on stage.

No volunteers for me, and I begin to cry even more.

'Jiy Monuel!' she calls out.

The screen shows a very old man, very old. Possibly over the age of 100.

Another old man yells out, his voice is very croaky and hoarse 'I volunteer for Jiy!'

He hobbles to the stage, a cane holding him up. 'I volunteer,' he repeated.

'Wonderful! What is your name?'

'Jenk Ags,' he replies.

'Congrats to the both of you, happy hunger games, and may the odds be ever in you favour!'

Jenk Ags POV the goodbyes

My entire family is dead, so the only person who comes in is my friend Jiy. He looks like he's already been crying.

He hugs me and sits down. It's very silent, but we are both crying. When he's told to leave we continue to cry. We may be very old, but we do cry.

I stare at my token, the bracelet I made when Jiy and I were still kids. It says "Jiy and Jenk: Best friends forever!"

That has never changed.

Aphrodite Undersee's POV

Mom and dad came in crying. Mom kept telling me how much she loves me, and dad hugged me the whole time. They didn't want to leave, I didn't want them to leave me either. I still haven't quiet completely begun to understand the games...

Melissa ran in after, tears all over her face. The ponytails in her brown hair had managed to come undone. She hugged me and told me she doesn't want me to leave.

She continued to cry as the peacekeeper took her out the door.


	9. Gamekeepers thoughts

I just had to do write this sort of chapter. Basically, the gamekeepers thoughts on the reapings :-)

* * *

Being the new gamekeeper rocks. I get the papers for all the tributes, and I can set up the arena to either fit or contradict their needs.

I'm very interested in all the younger tributes. Especially that Star girl. She looked so happy to be picked, and the dress she wore made her look like a little princess. Very innocent...

The 3 babies, oh they are gonna be some very... interesting tributes for these games.

Phinn Layer, his wife won the games a while back. I can tell she's gonna give him some good advice for the games.

Monalae, it says in her profile that she hates being called MonaLisa. Heh, really? Very well...

Perri Gazzayle, she's very career like even if she isn't from a career district. She'll definitely be in a career pack, that's for sure.

Aphrodite Undersee... the daughter of the district 12 mayor, I wonder what I'll do to her in the games?

Alexis Harrinton, pregnant and in the games. Wonderful...

Gossamer, there's something about her that makes her interesting...

So much blood, so much death... so much fun.

I wonder how many of them like candy?


	10. Train rides All districts

**_Star and Garnit_**

'Hey, hey mister. Do you know where we're going?' Star asked, while fidgeting in her seat.

Garnit turned his head towards her with a blank expression 'The capitol.'

'Oh, what's that?'

'A very big and colourful place.'

'Really? Is that where the Hunger Games are?'

Garnit sighed, he had been trying to forget why they were on this train in the first place.

'Yes.'

**_Donnie and Melonie_**

Donnie didn't know what to do. The only person he could talk to was a baby who could only cry. He tried making her laugh, but that failed.

'Um, M- Melonie, please be quiet,' he tried, but to no avail, she continued to their mentor came in and managed to make her quiet down.

**_Marlena's POV_**

I'm finally going to die, I'm going to be killed. Dead.

My district partner, Eric, is still crying. He has been since we left.

But I'm not, I'm happy to be here.

'Marlena, don't smile like that, it's creeping me out…' he whispers.

I smirk, and look out the window. I don't carre what he says, I'mgoing smile, and I'm going to laugh when I die.

**_Alexis and Phinn_**

Alexis tried sleeping, but she couldn't because of how worried she was.

Halo visited them sometimes to say hi, mainly to Phinn. But she did also ask if Alexis was having a boy or a girl.

'A girl,' she replied.

'Have you thought of a name?' Phinn asks.

'No, not yet at least.'

The train ride for them was quiet, not awkwardly quiet, just... quiet.

**_Persephone and Emerson_**

Emerson remained quiet through most of the train ride. Persephone would sometimes ask stupid and pointless questions, but he would answer them anyway.

Persephone liked having Emerson as her district partner. He was kind, and wise.

Too bad they probably won't last very long.

**_Perri and Preston_**

It was a very awkward train ride for these two. Perri would cringe whenever Preston would say something. She found him too nerdy, and too weird.

Preston didn't know what else to do, he had heard Alessondra say things about her. But he had hoped that she would at least talk to him.

**_Gina and Bartholemu_**

Gina was still recovering from puking in the square. Bartholemu remained silent through it all. Staring at his photo of him and his family.

Gina eventually fell asleep on the bench, thinking about how she should just drown in alcohol.

'Poor girl,' he mumbled after she fell asleep.

**_Gossamer and Drew_**

Gossamer was smiling, and saying that she's so happy to be in the games. Drew cried and whispered about "happy thoughts"

'Isn't this a wonderful opportunity Drew?'

'N- no, not really…'

**_Randell and Geegee_**

Randell didn't know what to do. Geegee kept saying 'I gwown up!' as loud as she could. But would begin to cry whenever he told her to be quiet. She would shake her rattle and have it make snapping sounds.

Randell doesn't know why, but whenever it "snapped" she would begin laughing.

**_Monalae and Charlie_**

Charlie cried throughout the whole thing. Monalae sat silently, ignoring her district partner. Sometimes she would whisper at him to be quiet and to go to sleep. But it was all a waste.

'Please, be quiet…'

**_Roslynn and Terron_**

Once they got inside Terron immediately asked Roslynn if she would form an alliance with him.

She nodded 'None of us will die early on.'

**_Aphrodite and Jenk_**

Aphrodite sat in their car, crying silently. Jenk didn't say anything, but would sometimes twist his cane within his fingers.

'I don't want to be here…' she would whisper at times.

'Well neither do I, but I can bet I'll be dead before you, does that help?'

'No...'

**_Gamekeeper_**

I smirked and continued making a diagram of the arena. I already have a basic idea, but I want this to be really... fun, for all the tributes.

Happy hunger games, and may the odds be ever in their favour.


	11. Chariot Rides

Blah, writing this during break at school. I hope I described the outfits well OTL

Also, I don't know if I've said this but **_I do not own the Hunger Games or any of the tributes!_** The tributes belong to you awesome people who submitted them ;-)

* * *

District 1 chariot Brilliance's POV

I told Star to smile and wave, maybe laugh and say hi to everyone. She doesn't know why she's doing it, but she looks so adorable as she hugs Garnit and says hi to everyone.

I dressed her up in a bright pink princess dress. It's inlaid with many different jewels and gems. It definitely shows that she's a district 1 citizen. The prep team wanted so badly to dye her skin pink and add jewels to her arm.

Garnits stylist sure did a good job. He's wearing a woven black tunic, he almost looks like he could be the mayor of district 1.

District 2 chariot Remeina's POV

Aww! Melonie looks so adorable! I made her look like a rock, a very adorable rock! In black and brown, with a brown touque on her little baby head.

Donnie's stylist did something very similar, he's dressed as rock. With shiny rocks going across both his arms.

But seriously, there's no way Melonie won't get sponsors!

District 3 chariot Marlena's POV

My stylist told me to smile. I can't, so I don't. My expression stays the same, very blank and plain.

I'm dressed in a dress that flashes different colours every few seconds. Almost like Christmas lights. I feel like a human Christmas tree.

Eric looks like he's going to breakdown at any second. He's wearing a green suit, with red and yellow wires crossing the suit in an irregular pattern. He reminds me of a computers hard drive.

I can't wait for the games to start, and my life to end.

District 4 chariot Halo Layer's POV

Phinn looks amazing, he's wearing a blue and white cape and a golden crown is on his head. He's holding a trident in his right hand. He's standing up tall, and proud.

Alexis looks beautiful, her stylist managed to hide her baby bump without having to add any extra layers to the outfit. Her outfit was a mermaid dress, the "fins" fell over her feet and allowed her to walk.

District 5 chariot Lloyd Bruno's POV

I don't know what their stylists did, but they did a good job. Persephone's bright red hair really matches her powerplant worker outfit. The red and the yellow don't clash, but the red pops out more.

Emerson is wearing an outfit similar to hers, he's smiling his lopsided grin and waving. I told them both to do that, but Persephone looks very nervous.

District 6 chariot Pepita's POV

Oh, I made Perri look absolutely stunning! She's about my height and size, so I basically had to make sure the outfit would fit me and I tailored it!

She's wearing a leather yellow outfit, even her shoes are yellow. I used this weird electric thing to do this next part, lightning sparks are constantly sparking from her outfit. She looks stunning!

Her district partner, Preston, looks like a plane. The wings of the plane are on his shoulders and his entire outfit is grey and white.

District 7 chariot Trid's POV

Gina looks beautiful, like nature. Indeed, a pun has been intended. I dressed her up to look like a tree. I painted her skin brown like a trees, and styled her hair so that even though there are branches sprouting from it, she looks wondrous.

Her partner, Bartholemu

District 8 chariot Vittor DeVici's POV

This is the type of tribute I love creating outfits for! She's so simple! It's mysterious, and adorable! I highlighted her inner beauty with her outfit.

She insisted to wear the red chocker she's using as her token. Her dress is very exotic, and modern. The gown has a red, sheer gossamer bodice. The embroidered pattern is inspired by the tang dynasty. The skirt half of it is made from red silk. The leggings are also made from gossamer as well as her heels. I painted her skin white with red eyeliner. One word. Beautiful!

I don't know what Drew's stylist was thinking! I told her to make sure his outfit would match Gossamers, but no.

He's wearing a suit made entirely from squares of fabric, none of it matches, but he does look like a district eight-ian.

District 9 chariot 9 Genevieve Gigi's POV

And they said I couldn't do it. I made Geegee look even more adorable than she already does! She's wearing a puffy pink dress that is slightly too big for her. She has a pink flower on her cute little hairless head.

Randell looks like a stalk of grain, sort of like a scarecrow. There are pieces of grain sticking from his hair at the weirdest angles.

District 10 chariot Monalae Hevera's POV

I keep my head held high and stand tall. I'm wearing a resonance inspired dress. According to my stylist, Portor, it suits my personality. I can't think of any reason why...

**_Flashback_**

Charlie was sitting on a high chair in the dinner car. Surprisingly, he wasn't crying. Monalae was tapping her fingers on the table, staring blankly out the window.

'Hey MonaLisa, have you watched the other districts reapings?' their mentor, Hernandez, asked as he sat down at the table.

Monalae's eyes grew wide and she looked up at the man. '... pardon?' she hissed.

'I said, have you wat-' Monalae threw a knife past his head and he immediately shut up.

'I know what you said. But you must never call me "MonaLisa".' she snapped, glaring at him (A/N-If looks could kill...)

The other mentor, Brutus, walked into the car and laughed 'You called her MonaLisa didn't you?'

**_End flashback_**

Nope, I can't think of a single reason. Charlie's crying and sitting on the floor of the chariot, he's wearing a cow costume. The ears look floppy and the onesie is a bit too big for him.

District 11 chariot Roslynn Miriani's POV

I don't know what Treble did, but he did a very good job. My outfit looks... beautiful on me. i'm wearing a headband that is made from many different coloured fruits and flowers. My dress fits perfectly and is covered in all sorts of vines and flowers. The skirt part of it doesn't have as many vines and flowers, but it puffs out and the colours look like a colour palett.

Terron is wearing giant pink overalls, with a dark blue shirt tucked in. He's wearing black angel wings and a golden halo. Apparently his stylist thinks all boys look wonderful in pink. He's forcing a smile up here...

District 12 chariot Aphrodite Undersee's POV

I don't like being up here, my outfit feels too big and Jenk is sort of weird. I'm wearing a neon orange coal miner suit,complete with a tool belt containing an axe, a flashlight, a pick, and a jackhammer. My hard hat isn't as bright of an orange but I still sort of feel like a human lightbulb.

Jenk is wearing a suit made entirely from metal, his pants are iron and his shoes are copper. His stylist tinted his hair gold.

Looking in front of me, I can see that some district partners are on good terms, and some just don't really care.

I just don't want to die.


	12. Training

Hello again everyone! *waves* I finished all my Français so I have about an hour to finish writing all of this, heck yeah!

3rd person POV for almost all of this, by the way :-)

* * *

Most of the younger kids were the earliest in the training room. Their escorts told them they'd get a treat or something along those lines. The babies really had no choice in the matter.

Star walked to the knife station where Perri was. Perri kept flicking her wrist and sending them flying at the targets. Star was lucky to get them 3 rings from the bulls eye and on the stomach of a dummy. Gossamer does something similar to Perri, but when she threw her knives at the dummies heads, they'd fall off their necks.

The older men, as in Jenk and Emerson, just walked around, sometimes sparring with their canes.

Donnie, Eric, Persephone, Randell, Terron, and Aphrodite stayed in a tight group. Going to the same stations for everything. Almost none of them, excluding Donnie, ever really trained.

Garnit stayed quiet, walking slowly around the training room, whispering about how much he misses Jenta.

Gina eventually walked to the knives station, she practiced with the knives. Almost always hitting the target.

Marlena Vanderhoots POV

I don't really do anything, I practice throwing knives.

I just noticed something, there are 3 babies here. One of them looks maybe 2 or 3. It's terrifying to know that there are babies in the games.

For some reason, even though I volunteered for the games so I could finally die... I don't want to. I want to stay alive and keep the 2 year old alive. I know that someone else will keep the other 2 safe.

3rd Person POV

Phinn doesn't do anything, he doesn't show off his skills. He practices painting camouflage. He's taking Halo's advice, 'don't show off your skills'.

Alexis practices using weaponry, and even makes a few allies.

Monalae is taking everything seriously, but she does try to make friends and allies. She ends up becoming one of Alexis' allies. Along with Gossamer, Perri, and the one year old from nine.

Bartholemu shows Preston how to properly throw a knife, while he uses a mace for practice.

Drew is sort of that awkward person who kind of wisps around the room, just watching. He practices with spears, with the aid of Phinn, and he's actually decent.

* * *

Yeah, so that was pretty boring -_-'

I kind of sort of made alliances... well, Marlena's alliance was already made.


	13. Training Scores

Wassup everyone? hm, oh that's nice.

I'm just going to give you scores. I'll tell you why, of course x)

* * *

District 1 scores

Star Grayson- 5

Threw knives with 30% accuracy, and ran really fast around the room.

Garnit Firron- 6

Threw spears and showed his strength.

District 2

Melonie Hissil- 3

She cut off a dummies foot o.o

Donnie McGinty- 2

Tried throwing a knife, failed miserably, and sat around and cried.

District 3

Marlena Vanderhoot- 2

Didn't do anything but stand there with a knife in her hand.

Eric Klossner- 4

Threw knives, missed half of the time.

District 4

Alexis Harrinton- 8

Threw spears at dummies, sending their heads flying.

Phinn Layer- 10

Showed off anything he could do with a trident and a sword. Really impressed the gamekeepers ;-)

District 5

Persephone Nyles- 5

Showed her intelligence by naming every plant correctly, ran really fast around the room, and is very good at climbing trees.

Emerson Davenbrook- 2

Shows that he knows his plants.

District 6

Perri Gazzayle- 10

Hits every target smack dab in the centre and cuts dummies into pieces. (A/N-Anyone surprised by her score? Haha)

Preston Pilchard- 5

He shows that he knows how to use a knife, and has some strength.

District 7

Gina Inson- 7

Shows them that she really knows how to use an axe.

Bartholemu Gertrude- 8

Used a mace against the dummies.

District 8

Gossamer Pierson-8

Goss pulls out a dagger from the weapons rack and and a training mannequin. She quickly dances around the mannequin and daintily slashes as she goes. When she stops moving the mannequin falls into several pieces. She quickly moves around the room, showing her speed. (A/N- The only reason why she has a well written reason is because her submitter wrote it for me...)

Drew Ceceline/Gunn- 5

Used his new found decentness with spears.

District 9

Geegee Hills- 6

She used anything sharp. She stabbed dummies with them and attempted to snap them (the dummies and the sharp things) in half, thinking they would make a snapping sound.

Randell Hipsip- 4

Threw daggers, but for most of it he sat around and didn't do anything.

District 10

Monalae Hevera- 7

Threw daggers and stabbed dummies.

Charlie Evans- 0

He sat and cried...

District 11

Roslynn Miriani- 7

Practiced using every weapon, was pretty good with most of them.

Terron Flick- 10

He used a bow and arrow to hit the dummies straight through the "heart" and their foreheads.

District 12

Aphrodite Undersee- 5

She has a photographic memory so she was very good at naming plants, she can run very fast and is good at climbing trees.

Jenk Ags- 3

He used his cane to hit the targets... (A/N- *snicker*)

* * *

Hmm, Terron, Perri, and Phinn each have 10's... nice~


	14. Interviews!

**First interview, Star Grayson**

Star skipped onto the stage, an wide and adorable baby toothed smile. She sat on the comfy seat across from Caesar, grinning and saying hi to everyone.

'Hello Star, how are you tonight?' he asks her, getting the conversation started.

'I'm really good, plus, I really like my new dress!' she told him and stood up to show off her pink angel outfit, complete with a halo and wings.

Caesar laughed and Star sat back down.

'So, Star, how do you like the capitol?' Caesar asked.

'Oh, I love it! It's so pretty, and the food's really good too!' she replied with a wide smile.

'Yup, the food here's really good. Have you lost any teeth from eating any of it?'

'No, but I think I will. Mommy says that when I lose a tooth I have to put it under my pillow.'

'Do you have any loose teeth?' he asked curiously, leaning forward.

Star nodded, stood up, and turned to the crowd.

'See, right in the front!' she told them before she opened her mouth wide and wiggled her front tooth.

People in the audience "awwed" and the buzzer rung. Star didn't know what it signified but she left when Caesar told her to.

**Second interview, Melonie Hissil**

Melonie ran on stage, wearing a puffy black dress. The audiences "awwed" and there were scattered 'So cute''s all around.

'Hello Melonie, how are you today?' he asked, using baby talk.

Her response was simple, she squealed and clapped her hands.

Caesar chuckled and continued 'Do you like candy Melonie?'

'Candy candy!'

Melonies interview consisted of her laughing, screaming, and clapping. The audience, of course, loved her.

**Third interview, Marlena Vanderhoot**

Marlena was frowning as she sat across from Caesar. He kept trying to make her laugh, but frankly, being forced to wear a long blue dress doesn't help.

Caesar gulped, obviously worrying about the Capitol's reaction to Marlena's mood. 'So, um, Marlena,' he started to say. Marlena looked up and crossed her arms and legs 'What?'

'Well, we're all wondering, why'd you volunteer?'

Marlena smirked and straightened up 'I have my reasons, but I'm not telling you.'

The buzzer rang, and everyone stayed silent. 'Well, that was... interesting,' Caesar thought.

**Fourth interview, Alexis Harrinton**

Alexis strolled onto the stage, wearing a long white dress with gold accents. There were a few gasps from the audience. Her baby bump was visible, and you could tell she's far along.

She sat down and smiled at Caesar 'How are you tonight?' she asked.

He laughed 'I'm the one asking questions here, but I'm good, you?'

'I'm fine, this dress is beautiful, don't you think?' she replied.

Caesar nodded and asked 'I've noticed that you're pregnant, how far along are you?'

Alexis lowered her head and replied quietly 'Nine months...'

'Pardon?'

Alexis looked up and repeated 'Nine months, I need to win for her and my family.'

The buzzer rang before either could say anything.

**Fifth interview, Perri Gazzayle**

Perri walked on stage, head held high. She was wearing a bright orange dress with puffy sleeves and a million ruffles. She sat down, her back straight and her hands on her lap.

'Good evening Perri, how are you finding the Capitol?' Caesar asks, getting the conversation running.

'Oh, I love it, it is beautiful here,' she replies, and smiles at the crowd. She notices a few teenage boys sighing contentedly. Perri grins and blows a kiss to the crowd.

After Caesar managed to calm down the crowd he asked her another question 'So, you nervous for this ears games?'

She ponders this and replies 'Um, no, not really, I'm just gonna go with flow,' she giggled after she was finished.

Caesar chuckles 'That's wonderful.' He paused to look at his watch 'Okay, final question, do you like candy?'

Perri cocked her head in confusion and replied 'Yes, why?'

'Oh, just wondering,' he told her and laughed.

The buzzer rang, Perri stood up from her seat and curtsied to the crowd. While she was leaving she blew yet another kiss.

**Sixth interview, Bartholemu Gertrude**

Bartholemu was wearing a simple black suit with a red tie. He shook hands with Caesar before sitting down.

'How are you tonight, Barthy, it is alright with you if I call you Barthy, right?'

Bartholemu chuckled and said 'Yes, it's fine, a lot of people back home call me Barthy,' he told him.

'Hm, really?' Caesar says 'So, is there a specific reason that people call you Barthy?'

Bartholemu nods and says 'My daughter, Sharon, called me Barthy sometimes when she was little, and it sort of caught on, you know?'

The audience laughs and Caesar realises something 'Sharon... so Sharon Gertrude's your daughter?'

'Yeah, she's my daughter,' Barthy replies.

'Oh, so that's why you volunteered?'

'Yeah, I volunteered becau-' the buzzer rang before he could finish.

**Seventh interview, Gossamer Pierson (A/N-Thank you Kittyistwix for writing her entire interview for me xD)**

Caesar shook Gossamers shaky hands as they retired to their seats. Gossamer couldn't help but quiver as she looked down at the mob of an audience before her. She almost ran backstage, but was caught off guard as Caesar started his round of questions. He offered a smile as he said, "So Gossamer, you're from District 8 right? Correct me if I'm wrong." Gossamer nodded her head and looked down at her dress. "That's great, and how are you finding our great Capitol?" He asked, offering up another bright smile to comfort her. Gossamer whispered an inaudible sentence as she panicked in her seat. "I'm sorry, you're going to have to speak a bit louder, sweetie, what was that?" Caesar insisted. Gossamer straightened up and made herself speak up as she focused solely on Caesar and not the prying cameras of massive crowd. Just focus, Goss. She told herself.  
"Oh I'm sorry… and love it," she smiled warmly, "It's so beautiful here, I never saw a city as big as this before. I think my favorite things are the lights I can see from my balcony at night… they remind me of the glass fires back home… I think my sister would really love it here…"

"That is fantastic; they are quite beautiful aren't they?" He asked the crowd as they cheered out a barrage of yeses. "And next up on our list, how about that dress you wore on the chariot ride? Quite a nice piece, did you like it?" Unsure whether or not he was speaking to the crowd or her, Goss took a minute to respond.

"Oh, my, yes. I really liked the fabric. It was mostly gossamer, you know? Just like me, Gossamer. I've never seen an embroidery pattern like the one Vittor created, either. Not even back home at the textile mills. It was very pretty, and matched my necklace, too." Gossamer rubbed her neck and released the choker from its hold. She handed it to Caesar so he could admire the softness.

"Yes, it was one of a kind. And what nice necklace, as well." He handed her back the chocker. "Last question, Gossamer. Tell us about your family. What was it like growing up in District 8?"

"District 8 was nothing like this city. You couldn't even see the stars at night from all the factory smog. But it was home, and I really miss my family. And for my family, first there's my dad. He's a really nice man; he brings in all the money he makes from his glass shop to help us out. Then there's Sweetie-bell, ever since our momma died when she was little, I kind of acted like her mom. Even so, she was my best friend, and I miss her dearly… A- and then there's Alex," Gossamer paused and closed her eyes as she pictured him and Sweetie-bell. "He wasn't really in my family, but he might as well have been. He was like our brother, I could tell him anything. I think I miss him the most…" She sighed and opened her eyes again. Caesar smiled again and said,  
"They sound marvelous. Well, I think that's a wrap. Is there anything you'd like to say to them before we move on?" He asks. Gossamer nods and musters up the strength to look up at the camera and says,

"I love you more than anything in the world… stay safe." She blows the camera a sweet kiss, and ponders just who that last goodbye was meant for as she is escorted off stage.

**Eighth interview, Charlie Evans**

Charlie was wearing a really small black and white suit, making him appear to be a cow. For most of the interview he cried but would sometimes giggle and wave to the crowd. There were many scattered "awws" from the crowd. When the buzzer rang his mentor had to come and take him off stage.

**Ninth interview, Roslynn Miriani**

Roslynn was wearing a pink form fitting dress and matching heels. Her hair was in a messy bun that made it seem like a black flower was blooming from her hair.

She was quiet for most of the interview, she would sometimes nod or shake her head. But for one question, she was quite confused.

'So, do you like solving mazes?'

Roslynn was confused and replied so 'I beg your pardon?'

'Do you like solving labyrinths?' he repeated, using a different word.

'Well, it's not really a hobby of mine, but I think I'm pretty good at solving them,' she told him.

The buzzer rang before she could ask why it was so important.

**Tenth interview, Geegee Hills**

Geegee's wearing a large red dress, with squiggly lines embroidered around the edges.

The audience "awwed" once she ran onto the stage and crawled on the seat.

'So, what do you think of the tributes this year?' Caesar asked, knowing he wouldn't get a real response.

Geegee clapped her hands and said 'I gwown up, I gwown up!'

Caesar laughed. The interview was entirely him asking stupid questions and her snapping her snap rattle and saying 'I gwown up!'

**Eleventh interview, Aphrodite Undersee**

Aphrodite wore a dress similar to her reaping outfit. A pink lace dress with white lace socks and black mary jane style shoes.

Caesar first asked her about her family. Aphrodite smiled and said 'Well, my daddy's the mayor and my mommy's always out in the mines.'

'Do you have any siblings?' he asks her curiously.

She shakes her head and says 'No, but I have a best friend named Melissa, Melissa Hawthorne.'

'Really? Well, do you want to say anything to her?' he asks, and gestures towards to the camera.

Aphrodite nods, stands up, and looks at the camera. She forms a heart with her hands and smiles 'I miss you Melissa!'

The crowd "awws" as she sits down and turns back towards Caesar.

Caesar then asks the same question from previous interviews 'So, Aphrodite, do you like candy?'

Aphrodite looks confused and replies with a question 'Why do you keep asking us about candy?'

Caesar laughs and says 'Well, I was planning to give the victor a giant basket of candy, but I don't know who likes candy so I have to ask,' he replies logically.

'Oh, well, yes, I love candy,' she tells him with a grin.

The buzzer rang and Aphrodite walked off stage.

**Twelfth interview, Jenk Ags**

Jenk hobbled on stage with his cane, he was wearing a plaid suit with black ironed pants. He sat down in the chair with a huph and shook hands with Caesar.

'So, I've been wondering, why did you volunteer?'

Jenk looks at Caesar and says 'It's better if i die than Jiy.'

Caesar continued to ask random questions.

'So, do you like labyrinths?'

Jenk looked curious and says 'No, not really, prefer bingo myself, but solving mazes is fun.'

The buzzer rang and Jenk slowly left the stage.


	15. The games Day one

Perri Gazzayle's POV

The platform raises everyone up to the arena. You can hear the announcer counting down.

55-54-53-52-51-50...

A maze, the arena is a maze... really? Wow, very original.

I look around, that old guy from 12 is on my left and the girl from 3 is on my right. Straight ahead is a long hall like walkway leading towards the cornucopia. You can see that sometimes you can turn left or right on your way towards it. There are bags of supplies hanging on the hedges.

20-19-18-17-16-15...

If you look up you can see that there are stairs leading to a second half of the maze. I'm betting that the younger tributes will hide somewhere up there.

5-4-3-2-1...

Everyone begins running between the hedges, towards the cornucopia. I grab whatever I can from the sides of the hedges. The cornucopia has all sorts of weapons and backpacks around it.

That old man from 12, Jenk I think, is trying to sneak his way around the cornucopia. I smirk and grab a spear from the bag that I got. He slowly bends down to grab a bag.

I whip the spear at his head and he crumples down to the ground, his cannon goes off 2 seconds later.

After grabbing what I can, I run through another hedge hall. Another cannon goes off and the hovercraft picks up another man.

I can hear someone panting from behind a hedge. I lean into the hedge and can slightly see dirty blond hair... it's that Drew kid.

I throw the spear as hard as I can between the hedge and I hear him scream and fall. Two cannons go off.

I don't know who the other cannon's for, but I'll find out tonight. Once the cannons die down I walk back to the cornucopia. I see Phinn running into the maze away from the cornucopia, with 2 bags in hand.

Monalae and Gossamer are looking around the cornucopia for supplies.

'Hey, you two kill anyone?' I ask.

Monalae nods and Goss shakes her head.

I put my bag on the ground and begin taking things from it. I ask 'So, Monalae, who'd you kill?'

She does what I did and looks through her bag of things 'The district one man, Garnit.'

'I didn't kill anyone, no one there needed to be killed...'

I chuckle and say 'Well, if you want to win, you'll have to kill someone Goss.'

She frowns but begins counting her supplies as well.

Not really my idea of the perfect "career" pack, but I guess it'll do.

Persephone Nyles' POV

Aphrodite, Star, Geegee, Charlie, and I are running on the second "floor" of the maze. We all met up near a staircase. Star was holding Geegee and Aphrodite had Charlie.

After walking around up here for 5 minutes, we came across three bags hanging on a hedge. There's a small sign above them "Only take one"The one being underlined, I have a feeling that if we choose more than one we'll be in trouble...

Two cannons just went off, Charlie begins to cry again...

Aphrodite rocks him back and forth in her arms and tells him to be quiet.

'Well, which bag should we take?' she asks me.

'Oh oh, that one! It's bigger than the rest!' Star tells us and points at the one on the left. Aphrodite and I laugh, but I grab the bag and put it on the ground. We all sit down and Geegee began snapping random branches off hedges.

I open up the bag eagerly. There's candy inside... oh, so that's why Caesar kept asking us about candy? The maze thing makes sense too.

I pour out the candy and we all look at it eagerly. 'Is it alright if I eat the first piece?'

Aphrodite and Star both nod. Geegee is poking charlie with a stick, so he's crying.

I tear the wrapper off a small sour candy and pop it in my mouth. It tastes very sweet, but the after taste is sour.

I begin to choke, why am I choking!

'Persephone? Persephone!' Aphrodite yells. Star looks like she's about to cry. I spit out the candy and continue to gag and cough. My heart's beating fast, and I feel like my throat is on fire.

Slowly, my vision fades in and out. It's growing darker, I stop choking but... I'm still dying.

My canon goes off as my eyes close.

Bartholemu Gertrude's POV

The anthem plays and I stare up at the fake sky. I'm hiding near a dead end in this maze.

6 canons went off today, I didn't stay long enough to know who died.

First comes Garnit, from district 1.

Then it's Donnie McGinty, from2. Poor kid., he was only 10.

No one from district 3 or 4 died. Next is Persephone Nyles, from district 5. Who killed her? She's 10 for god's sake!

Drew from 8's face flashes across the sky. Unfortunately, I'm not very surprised.'

Randell, the 12 year old from 9 is next. Then it's the ancient Jenk, from 12.


	16. The games Day two

Okay, so 3 people die in this chapter... joy...

* * *

Eric Klossner's POV

Damn, I knew I should've agreed to becoming allies with Persephone and Aphrodite, or even with Terron!  
But nope, I decided to go out alone. Now, I'm walking through what seems like an endless maze, alone.

Persephone died last night. I'm kind of sad about that, she was very pretty.

I'm walking on the second floor of the maze, it's very... empty up here. I'm certain that there are other tributes up here, but I haven't seen any.

I hear a faint rustling sound, I look behind me. Nothing but a long shrubbery hallway. I grab the throwing knife that was in my pocket and hold it in front of me as I inch forward.

Another rustling sound. I whip around, still nothing. I let out a long breath and continue walking.

After about 5 minutes I turn left and then there's another staircase.

Another staircase? Hm, maybe it'll be safer up there. I begin walking up and eventually I reach the top. I can see the entire arena. There are 3 different fires, I don't know who's around each but most are in groups.

There's yet another rustling sound.

When I turn around, there's, for once, something there. It's about a foot tall and holding a candy cane.

A gingerbread man.

I was worrying about a gingerbread man? Wow Eric...

**_2 seconds later_**

I scream and begin running. I have every reason to be afraid of that thing. It has large, pointy teeth, and is currently barring said teeth.

It jumps and clings onto my back. I scream and yell some more. It chomps down on my neck and I can see blood spurt from my neck.

I don't want to die! I don't want to die! I never wanted to die!

The gingerbread monster continues chomping on my neck, and it somehow managed to pin me to the ground. It's candy cane sword is holding my shirt down. I want to scream even more, but I can't.

I feel my pulse slow down, and my breathing is slower. The gingerbread monster sits up and begins fading away, like sand. My eyes flutter shut.

And my cannon goes off.

**A few hours later, the sun is up.** Emerson Davenbrooks POV

Only 2 cannon's have gone off all day, one was in the middle of the night and the other was 10 minutes ago.

I hobble around the maze, my cane holding me up. I don't know where I'm going, but I continue walking.

'No, Star, Geegee! Don't go over there!' a girl screams.

I look around and see Aphrodite yelling at someone who's ran through a different hall. She's holding Charlie from 10.

I slowly walk towards her, and ask 'Excuse me, miss, do you need help with something?'

She looks at me with a terrified expression, which immediately turns to grateful.

'About 10 minutes ago we saw something over there,' she points to where Star ran with Geegee 'Kill Preston from district 6, Star wanted to know what it was so she ran down here to look...' Aphrodite doesn't say anything else but I grab her hand and we begin following them.

'Hello Phinn' we hear Star say sweetly.

'I gwown up!' Geegee says for no apparent reason.

We walk into a square clearing, and find Star and Geegee talking to-

Aphrodite Undersee's POV

- no one, Star's not talking to anyone. I look at Emerson, he looks confused as well.

'Star? Who are you talking to?' Emerson asks.

Star looks at us, the strangest smile playing across her face.

'Phinn, who else? He's right there,' she tells us, and points at a blank hedge. Well, kind of blank, but it has 2 bags hanging on it with a... sign...

Oh my god, she took down one of the bags. I run towards her and shake her shoulders, putting Charlie beside Geegee.

'Star, did you eat the candy from that bag?' I ask her, and point at the bag that I just realised was at her feet.

She nods and stares blankly at the hedge. Emerson looks confused and walks towards us.

'Aphrodite, what do you mean by candy?' he asks.

'The candy in that bag was poisoned!' I tell him and kick the bag.

'Haha, Phinn, you look funny...' Star whispers and giggles. Her eyes are blank, and look slightly misty.

I keep my eyes focused on Star, she's already swallowed the candy but I don't want anything to happen to her. Emerson looks up to where Star seems to be staring. He gasps and pushes Star and I back, I pick up Geegee and Charlie. I turn around.

I now know why Emerson wants us to go. Perri. The career girl from district 6. She's holding a spear and grinning evilly, she managed to climb onto the top of a hedge.

'Having fun down there you five?' she yells.

'Go,' Emerson whispers.

i don't even object, I run with Geegee, Charlie, and Star is holding onto my hand. I think the effects of the candy's wearing off.

There's a soft whoosh sound and we hear Emerson fall to the ground.

Perri Gazzayle's POV

I really just wanted to kill Emerson. I don't care much for the younger tributes. After his cannon goes off I jump from the hedge and meet up with Gossamer and Monalae back at the cornucopia.

'Did you get him?' Monalae asks me. Gossamer doesn't say anything, she just plays with her red gossamer choker.

'Yup, that Aphrodite girl, Star, and 2 of the babies were with him, but I got him,' I say cheerfully.

I've killed 3 people so far, I feel wonderful.

'Oh, Perri, you got a sponsor gift,' Gossamer tells me and points up. A silver parachute falls down. I tear off the wrapping and it reveals a small knife kit.

'Thank you,' I whisper.

Marlena Vanderhoot's POV

I rock Melonie back and forth in my arms. She's been crying for a while now. Roslynn and Alexis are opening a sponsor gift.

'It's a water bottle,' Alexis says 'With no water in it...' Roslynn finishes sadly.

I met up with Roslynn and Alexis a while ago at this dead end. We've decided on forming an alliance together, not permanently though. Alexis has her baby to worry about, Roslynn cannot kill anyone, and I have Melonie.

'Alexis, do you think you could try to find us water?' Roslynn asks her. Alexis sighs and says 'Sure, but you best stay here, if I'm not back in 10 minutes try to find me,' she tells us as she walks through hedges.

Star Grayson's POV

I don't know what happened. I ate a really pretty blue candy and now I'm back on the second part of the maze thingy. Aphrodite told me to never eat the candy in the bags. I'm kind of sad about that, I like candy.

The sun's setting and the sky looks very pretty, a rainbow of pink, orange, white, and colours that I can't name.

Geegee is still playing with, and snapping, sticks from sides of hedges. Charlie fell asleep five minutes ago, he's sleeping on Aphrodite's lap.

2 shiny silver parachutes begin falling from the sky. I want to grab one but Aphrodite tells me that they're her's and Geegee's, because they fell in front of them.

Geegee claps her hands and rips the wrapping off her parachute. There's a water bottle inside, it has water in it. Aphrodite got a black sleeping bag.

Aphrodite lays it flat on the ground.

'You can use it Star, and share it with Geegee and Charlie,' she tells me kindly.

I look at her and shake my head 'But it's your Aphrodite, you said so.'

She smiles 'No, it's fine, you three can use it.'

I grudgingly lay inside the sleeping bag, with Charlie and Geegee sleeping soundly by my arms. Aphrodite lays on the grass beside us and we look up to the sky as the anthem plays.

3 faces appear in the air.

Eric from district 3, Emerson from district 5, and Preston from district 6.

I know that Preston was killed by some sort of candy monster, I don't know what happened to Eric though. I don't know about Emerson either...

My eyes begin to tear up, and small tears fall down my face as I sleep.

I don't like this game, it's terrifying...

* * *

Woo, more deaths. Also, that candy is very bad -3-


	17. The games Caesar commentary

'Hello everyone!' Caesar said cheerfully to the entirety of Panem.

'I hope you've been keeping track, but if you haven't, here's the list of deceased tributes!' Caesar leaned across his desk to grab a blue paper. He pretended to adjust non-existant glasses before he began to read.

'Now, let's start with the oldest,'he paused to "ahem" ' Jenk Ags, killed by Perri Gazzayle at the bloodbath, am I only one who saw that coming? Emerson Davenbrook, also killed by Perri Gazzayle, but while protecting the younger tributes, aw, how cute. Preston Pilchard, killed by a gamekeepers tricks, Garnit Firon, killed by Monalae Hevera at the bloodbath, Drew CeCeline/Gunn, killed by Perri Gazzayle, that girl is amazing! Eric Klossner, killed by a rabid gingerbread man. Persephone Nyles, poisoned by a candy, how sad. Randell Hipsip, killed by Phinn Layer, wow, impressive.'

Caesar smiled and put the paper down. 'Now, all our tributes are sleeping,' he points to a TV screen behind him. 'You will notice that Alexis and tar are both searching for water at the moment,' he twirls around to stare at the screen and makes a line with his finger showing where the water is.

'Roslynn, Marlena, and Melonie are sleeping soundly at the dead end. Ahh, how sweet,' he says and points at a dead end close to the edge of the arena.

'Aphrodite, Charlie, and Geegee are also sleeping on the second floor of the maze. Little Star is searching for water.' the camera zooms in on the alliance.

'Phinn, Terron, Gina, and Barthy are all going solo,' the camera switches angles to show all 4 tributes.

'Now, over near the cornucopia we have Gossamer, Perri, and Monalae. Strangest career pack I've ever seen!' he noted.

'Now, all is silent in the arena, and everyone is slee-' he stopped speaking and stared at the screen 'What is this, is that Terron sneaking up on the career pack?'

* * *

Wow, suspense! (not really...)


	18. The games Day Three Part One

Terron Flick's POV

I've been hiding out on the first floor, at a dead end. Finally, thinking that I might have a chance. I decided to sneak around until I found them.

The career pack. They were all sleeping soundly around the cornucopia. I smirk and inch closer to the cornucopia, my hand clenched around my knife. I haven't killed anyone yet, I don't really want to. But my mentor told me to at least try. I need to win, and to win I'll have to kill.

Perri Gazzayle's POV

I've seen enough games to know I should never go to sleep. My allies might back stab me, or someone who's been hiding might kill me in my sleep.

_Crunch..._

I dart my eyes around. I can hear someone walking around the cornucopia. I move each of my hands slightly. Gossamer and Monalae are still sleeping. I pretend to close my eyes. I think about who it might be.

Phinn, perhaps? Although, by looking at him you wouldn't think he'd kill me or my allies.

Roslynn or Alexis? Alexis is pregnant though, she'd be risking the life of her baby. Roslynn, however, is a possibility.

None of the younger tributes though, well... what about that Terron kid? He got the same score of 10 that Phinn and I got.

_Crunch snap..._

I flinch, and continue "sleeping". I slowly move my fingers and grab onto my knife kit, slipping a knife from it.

Terron Flick's POV

I have a feeling that that Perri girl isn't actually sleeping. I stop moving and move my eyes around their camp. I need to find a decent place to run to...

What's that sound? It's like a waterfall, or a river. But, I've searched a lot of this maze already. I haven't found any large river or waterfall for that matter. I've found 2 small ponds though, but this is different.

'Run! Run, grab Melonie and run, now!' I hear Alexis yell. Then, screams, everywhere. There coming from far off in the maze. Monalae, Gossamer, and Perri all bolt up right. I stand still for a few seconds until I run back into the labyrinth.

_BOOM!_

Oh god, a cannon.

Marlena Vanderhoot's POV **_10 minutes before the cannon_**

Melonie and Roslynn are sleeping. I told Roslynn I'd keep watch until Alexis gets back.

I count off how many tributes are left.

Fifteen. Fifteen of us are left. I know I'll die soon, but I will not let Melonie die. She is the only reason I'm still alive.

What was that sound? It sounds like water, a lot of water. I nudge Roslynn awake. She sits up and yawns 'Wadisit, Marlena?' she asks groggily.

'You hear that don't you?' I whisper, not wanting to wake Melonie.

'What are you talking abou- where is that coming from?' she asks, noticing the sound.

I look around, searching for a possible source of the sound. Nothing, I can't find anything.

Melonie's beginning to cry now. I pick her up and rock her in my arms. She stops for a bit.

'Run! Run, grab Melonie and run, now!' I hear Alexis scream as she runs back to us, holding her stomach.

Roslynn stands up 'Why?' she asks, with an obvious hint of fear in her voice.

'F- flood,' I whisper, and start slowly attempting to climb the hedge. Once I reach the top of the 5 or 6 meters, Melonie screams and cries in my arms.

Roslynn starts to scream and clumsily climb up the hedge. The flood has reached our camp, our dead end. She continues to fall off the hedge, and is now floating in the water. Alexis is swimming away on her back, ever so slowly.

'Alexis, where are you going!' I scream as I continue to stand on the top.

'I can't stay here! I need to save her!' she yells back, choking on her words. Eventually she swims around an edge and out of sight.

I sit down on the top, and cry. Roslynn's floating on the water, struggling to stay afloat. 'Marlena, help me, please,' she says, just above a whisper. I think about it, I promised to stay alive and take care of Melonie. But what about Roslynn, she's always been nice to me, even at the Capitol.

I notice a parachute floating down to Roslynn, no, two parachutes. She grabs them and continues to struggle in the water.

A water bottle, and a first aid kit. I feel like crying now, she will never be able to use those. I can tell by her struggling that she won't live very long. I hear someone swimming in the water, but who?

_BOOM!_

There's my answer, it's Phinn. I haven't seen him since the bloodbath. That wasn't even very long either. He's holding a knife, a sword, and black bag on his back. wiping the blood from the knife in the water. He looks sad, but determined. I can't tell if he's seen me or not, because he began swimming away. After he grabbed Roslynn's sponsor gifts.

Melonie's sleeping, I don't know how she was able to sleep in this situation. But that's what she gets for being a baby.

_BOOM!_

I look around the large, expansive maze. Lots of it is cut off, as some of the hedges are taller than others. But, I wonder, who died?

Gossamer Pierson's POV** 10 minutes before the third cannon.**

Water's everywhere. It's flooding our camp, and is taller than the cornucopia. Perri's acting like nothing's happening. Monalae, however, is a different story.

She's screaming, and flailing her hands. Yelling at the top of her lungs for "It to go away!". I remember her saying that she has a fear of water, and is bad at swimming. So that explains things.

I wade over to her, hoping to god she'll let me help. I grab her arms and attempt to keep her afloat.

'Monalae, stop flailing your arms! It won't help!' I tell her. She sort of stops, but continues "jumping" in the water.

Perri flicks her tongue and says 'You two are pathetic.'

I keep Monalae's arm inter-crossed with mine and turn to face Perri. I glare at her and say 'Perri, if we're so pathetic you should just leave!'

She frowns and says 'Fine! But don't blame me when you both die!'  
She began swimming away, around a hedge, and out of sight.

I don't know what to do now, maybe it was a mistake sending her away. She's the only one who can fight well, and might have tried saving me. I doubt that last part though.

Monalae's crying silently, and floating beside me. I let go of her arm and the water goes to her shoulders.

'Monalae, we should try climbing the hedge. It's better than floating in the water forever.'

She takes a second until she nods. We began swimming to one of the hedges surrounding the cornucopia. I reach the top before her, even though climbing 8 meters of shrubbery does pain my hands. She's still about 5 meters down, constantly slipping and having to restart.

I see someone swimming towards us, who is that? He's a boy, no older than 12. I think it's, Terron. Where has he been hiding?

Monalae slips back down, right beside where Terron's floating. I see him smirk, and grab her arms. She begins screaming, and whipping around in the water.

He grabs her nose and lets go of her arms to pushes her head down. I see her struggling below the water, and Terron trying to keep his legs from her grasp. I see bubbles right above where her head is. They become fewer, and less frequent. I want to cry, I so badly want to cry. The one ally that I liked was drowned, by a kid no less.

_BOOM!_

Terron looks up at me, smiles, and swims away. I crumble down onto my knees and begin to sob. I regret volunteering, I regret it so much!

_BOOM!_

Who's cannon was that? Do I really want to know, though?

Aphrodite Undersee's POV **10 minutes before the cannon.**

I hold Geegee, Star, and Charlie in my arms. Geegee and Star are crying, and Charlie's sleeping.

About 20 or 30 minutes ago the short hedges shot up into the big fake sky, and water poured in. It wasn't as much as there is down on the first maze part though.  
We only have about 5 or 7 feet of room to sit down, and the maze must have changed shape. My reasoning is that I can walk for 5 minutes without having to turn, if I do it's a left or right turn that leads back to the stairs.

About an hour ago Star was searching for water, but ran back with a partially filled bottle. She was screaming that "big water wave is coming!".

So now we're standing in the water, trying not to give in to sleeping. The water goes up to my waist, and up to Star's chest. We are trying to keep Geegee and Charlie afloat. But we are both too small that it's really hard to do.

The effects of the candy Star ate has worn off. As she has stopped saying that Phinn's pet unicorn is cute.

I notice a silver parachute float down to Star and in the water. She wiggles around in my arms to pick it out, and opens it eagerly. Inside are 10 candies of assorted colours. Star looks hesitant to take one, but eventually pops a green one in her mouth.

'It tastes like lime!' she says happily. I smile and ask 'May I please have one?' dad always told me to be polite, no matter what the situation.

Star nods and gives me a red one. It tastes like cinnamon, with a chocolate middle.

Charlie wakes up, and begins to cry. He flails his arms and tries climbing from mine.

'Star, please grab Geegee and stand in the water,' I tell her. She is a bit hesitant to do so, but grabs Geegee and falls in the water. Geegee claps her hands and squeaks 'I gwown up!'

Charlie continues to cry, and flails around.

'Charlie, stop it!' I yell. If he falls out of my arms I might not get him back. The current of the water has picked up, and leaves and sticks are flying by my legs.

I feel something grab my legs. I freak out, and shriek. Star looks around, her head bobbing in the water. Geegee being held above it.

That something grabs my legs again and makes me fall in the water with a splash. Charlie leaves my arms and goes under the water.

I scream and try grabbing him. He's being pulled away by the water. Small air bubbles showing up on the surface.

_BOOM!_

* * *

So, I killed Charlie... I feel very bad now...

I finished writing this on the bus haha


	19. The games Day Three Part Two

Gina Inson's POV

I can't do this. There's too much water, and I can't swim. I feel like a newborn baby, flailing in the water. I've been "swimming" around for a while. The water only goes up to my neck, but I still hate it. I continue to swim around until I found a set of stairs.

I slowly climbed the stairs, water dripping from my clothes and my hair. Once I reach the top I realise there's more water, thankfully it goes to just above my waist. After trudging through the water, I begin to hear a little girl crying. I pick up my pace, until eventually I find a small ally group.

The girl from 12, the little girl from 1, and the baby from district 9. The girls from 12 is crying, her hands over her face and her legs in the water. I don't recall what her name is, she's the mayors daughter though. The district 1 girl is holding the baby in her arms, and holding onto a silver parachute with her right hand.

_Be ladylike, don't act like some crazy alcoholic..._

'Um, excuse me, miss,' I start. The girl from district 1 turns around, smiles and throws a candy at me, almost dropping the baby.

I don't know why she threw it, but I lean down and pluck it from the water. It's orange, with black specks.

'You can have it, because you look nice,' she tells me with a grin. I walk a bit closer to her, candy still in hand.

'If you don't mind, can you tell me why she's crying?' I ask, and gesture towards the mayors daughter.

Her childish face fades away, and turns into a blank stare. I notice small tears beginning to fall from her blue eyes. I seriously regret asking her now. She doesn't give me a complete response, but enough to know why.

'Ch- Charlie,' she whispered, and pointed at the water.

Charlie was the newborn from district 10, I think. I nod and hug the young girl. This is way out of character, but my mom might still believe my little act.

Bartholemu Gertrude's POV

The water's beginning to wash away. Sinking into the fake grass. The sun's disappearing, a pale grey and white moon replacing it.

I sigh, and lay down on the grass. It's been a long day, what with the flood and the cannons. I can't wait until I get home and I'll be able to see my beautiful wife and kids.

The anthem begins to play, and the faces of the deceased appear in the sky.

_Monalae Hevera, district 10. That really surprises me, I thought she would be in the final eight._

_Charlie Evans, district 10. That is terrifying, he wasn't even a year old yet..._

_Roslynn Miriani, district 11. I'm 50/50 on her. Did she die because of the water, or because she was killed by someone?_

That's all of them, they're the only one's who died.

Gossamer Pierson's POV

I haven't slept, and I've been walking around for hours. The water disappeared 4 or 5 hours ago, yet the grass is as dry as it was the first day. The sun will be coming up soon, and the sky's a beautiful shade of orange and red.

I hear a cough, it's not too loud but it's close by. I pick up my pace a bit until I find someone sleeping in the middle of the hedge hall.

It's Bartholemu, the man from district 6. I really don't want to do what I'm about to do, but I need to.

I grab a knife that's in my pocket, and run to him. His eyes open in an instant, and he's up on his feet. I lunge at him, aiming for his heart. He looks frightened, but I know he's going to put up a fight. He attempts to grab my knife from my hand, I jump back and hold it high.

'What are you doing!' he hisses.

I pant and say 'What does it look like?'

I lunge forward and manage to stab his neck, blood falling immediately. He clutches his neck and glares at me.

He falls to the ground, and without thinking I hold him down and continuously stab him in the gut and the neck.

_BOOM!_

I lay beside him and cry, even as the hovercraft lifts him into the air I cry. I hated killing that man, but I needed to prove that I can survive without Perri. I stare up at the sky, and I see two figures.

One of them being Gina, and the other being Star. Star saw me kill someone. If I ever meet up with them they will not want me as an ally...

Aphrodite Undersee's POV

Star looks terrified, and unconsciously dropped her bag of candy. Her eyes are blank, and her mouth is open slightly. Almost ghostlike.

'S- Star,' I whisper and hold out my hand. She looks at me, grabs my hand and hugs me.

'Aphrodite, you won't kill me, right?' she asks me.

I shake my head and keep hugging her. I would never kill her, and she would never kill me.

Gina hasn't said anything, she just turned around and picked up the sleeping Geegee.

A parachute just fell from the sky, and landed in front of me. I let go of Star, and pick it up. I open it and inside are 4 vials of medicine.

I don't know what kind, but they look similar to the ones I've seen at the district healers house. They are definitely not normal medicine though, so I should keep them safe.

_BOOM!_

... who's cannon was that?

* * *

*stretches arms* not as long as I hoped, but I hope it's fine with you ^-^'

Okay, so I was talking to Jaide00 and we thought of an awesome scenario... well she did, but the basic plot point was ours...

_Me- Star would probably throw the knife in the wrong direction xD_

_Jaide00- Star: Take this Perri!_

_Perri stands there, confused, as Star throws a knife that goes behind Star and hits Geegee._

_Star: Yeah! Don't mess with me!_


	20. The Games Day Four!

Hello everyone *waves* Currently writing this during class the substitute is terrifying Dx

Yay, we're getting closer to the final eight! Plus, we get to see who's cannon that was *grin*

Person who got the sponsor question right- nb1998, my least favourite colour is yellow! xD

* * *

Perri Gazzayle's POV

I smirk and wipe the blood from my knife. She's pathetic, thinking she could run from me. Especially with that baby in her arms.

Marlena, I don't know how she managed to live this long.

Even so, while I was chasing her through the maze, she kept screaming to stop. Screaming 'No, don't, you might hurt Melonie!' What's even more pathetic? She's older than me, four years older. Yet she's putting her life on the line for a baby. Sure, I have a heart. I know that little kids can't fend for themselves, but she could've just left that baby with Star or someone.

Speaking of the baby, she's laying on the ground, crying beside Marlena's limp, bloody body. Heh, if she were older I'd kill her right now. But like I said, I'm not heartless, so I'll leave her. She'll die eventually.

I turn around, knife in hand, and begin searching for my next victim.

I'm going to win.

Alexis Harrinton's POV

I don't know how much longer I can do this. I feel like collapsing on the ground, I've been walking around for what seems like days. I haven't met up with anyone, and I really hope that doesn't change.

I sit down on the ground, back against a hedge. I'm not gonna rest for long, but I need to catch my breath.

_Crunch_

I dart my eyes around, searching for someone hiding behind a hedge. No one. I frown and stand up. That's not possible._  
_

_Crunch snap_

Finally, I see him. He's young, with short black hair. I can tell he's trying to be sneaky, but he's failing miserably. I whip a knife from my pocket and hold it between my fingers._  
_

_Crunch_

'You know, I know you're here,' I whisper, as kindly as possible.

There was no movement for about 10 seconds, but he eventually pokes his head out from behind a hedge. I smile and put my knife back into my pocket.

'I won't hurt you, I promise,' I tell him, smile still present.

He walks towards me slowly, and holds out his hand. I'm assuming he wants me to shake it, so I shake his hand.

'I won't hurt you either,' he tells me.

'Aw, how sweet, a little alliance, too bad it won't last,' someone hisses below their breath.

I turn around and look up, searching for the source of that horrible voice.

'Hello, you two, miss me?'

It's Perri.

Terron Flick's POV

I haven't seen her for a while, but I can tell she's here to kill one of us.

Perri flashes her fake smile, and grabs a knife from a kit hanging at her side.

'Goodnight, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite,' she whispers, and whips the knife.

At Alexis. Smack dab through her stomach.

_BOOM!_

Perri turns to me after the hovercraft grabs Alexis. She smirks 'If I were you, I'd run, don't wanna be killed, right?'_  
_

So that's exactly what I do, I run, run as fast as I can. I don't stop until I come across two black bags hanging on a hedge, there's a small sign above them "TAKE ONLY ONE"

Why only one? Either way, I take the one on the left. I lay it on the ground, and sit beside it. I unzip it, and pour out it's contents. Inside are at least 30 assorted candies, 2 water bottles, and a small sleeping bag.

I examine a yellow candy. I'm afraid to eat it, but I don't know how to test it. Heh, well there is one way.

I wonder where Phinn is hiding?

Phinn Layer's POV

I feel pretty safe here. I'm certain I'm close to the edge of the arena. I lay on the ground, and stare up at the sky. It's still blue, with clouds fading away as they go.

A parachute falls beside me. I roll over to grab it, and tear it open. A full bottle of grape juice. I'm not necessarily thirsty, so I leave it on the ground. I stretch my arms and my back. I suppose I should go search for water, as the bottle won't last all day.

Terron Flick's POV

I smirk as Phinn leaves his small camp. He shouldn't have left his bottle there, seeing as anyone can grab it. Or poison it.  
I walk over to the bottle, quickly take off the cap, and plop the yellow candy inside. Thankfully, it doesn't change it's appearance. I look around, and quickly leave. Leaving Phinn's grape juice behind.

Phinn Layer's POV 30 minutes after the poisoning

I'm assuming that the sun will be going down soon. So I walk back to my small camp. I found a miniature spring hiding behind a hedge. I'll go back there tomorrow.

My grape juice is sitting where I left it. I sit down and cross my legs. I pick up the bottle and uncap it. I take a small sip and put it back down.

I can't wait until I can see Halo, and Jinx again...

_BOOM!_

Gina Inson's POV

The anthem's playing, and I'm the only one in this alliance who's awake. Star's sleeping with her arms around Geegee and Aphrodite's leaning against the hedge._  
_

I look up to the sky, waiting for it to say the names of the deceased.

_Marlena Vanderhoot, district 3 I'm not very surprised, but surprised nonetheless._

_Alexis Harrinton, district 4 Oh my god... her baby too..._

_Phinn Layer, district 4 Now, that is surprising._

_Bartholemu Gertrude, district 7 I'm not surprised, but it is quite sad..._

I hope that I don't die, I also hope that these three here don't die either.

* * *

Oh, Phinn, why in the name of cheese would you leave it there? Tsk tsk tsk, haha. Sorry this is a bit short. .-.

Anywho, SPONSOR QUESTION- What was the name of Finnick Odair's district partner in the 3rd quarter quell?


	21. Family interviews for the final eight!

*stretches arms* this'll be fun haha. We are now at the final eight, meaning, the family interviews :D Yay!

* * *

Caesar adjusts his tie, and combs back his now purple hair. 'Yup, still handsome,' he tells himself and does a pose as he admires himself.

'You're on in 10 seconds Caesar,' a man from the camera crew hisses, and points to the stage. Caesar nods, steps on stage, and flashes his shining smile at the crowd. Waving as he sat down.

'Hello, hello everyone. We have now reached the final eight, amazing, and in so little time two,' Caesar chuckled.

The crowd claps enthusiastically, so Caesar laughs and advises them all to quiet down.

'Well, you all know what we do with the final eight. Let's invite out the first family. From, district one, the Grayson's!' he exclaims, and leads the crowds eyes to the three stepping on stage.

Shimmer, Sterling, and Star's newborn sister, Shine. Shimmer and Sterling sit across from Caesar, Shine on Shimmer's lap.

'Hello, and how are you?' he asks them.

Shimmer isn't as happy to be there as Caesar, but she says 'Oh, we're fine, thank you.'

Caesar laughs 'And, I'm assuming this is Star's sister?' he asks and waves at little Shine.

'Yes, this is Shine, she was born shortly after we said goodbye to Star,' Sterling tells him.

'Speaking of Star, what do you think of her progress? She's doing pretty good,' Caesar says, and points to the screen showing Star sleeping beside her alliance.

'We think she's doing well, she hasn't encountered anyone that could kill her, so all is well,' Shimmer says with a nervous chuckle,

'Yes, yes. What do you think would happen if she came across say, Perri?' he asks curiously.

The small family stays silent for a few seconds until Sterling says 'That's what we're the most afraid of happening, her encountering Perri. She's not your normal career, that one.'

'Right, right. Now, do you like her alliance? Her, Aphrodite, Gina, and Geegee,' he asks.

'Yes, none of them will hurt her, I know that. She has a better chance of coming back home that way,' Shimmer points out, small tears forming in her blue eyes.

'Yes, that's true. Unfortunately, this is all the time we have. Next up, the Hissil family, from district two!'

After a five minute break, the six people Hissil family walked onto the stage. Earning applause from the crowd.

'Hello, I see Melonie has a rather large family, huh?' Caesar points out.

They all nod, and grin a bit nervously. Melonie's parents each sat on two of the chairs, and two more were brought out for her siblings. Austin squished into a seat with Derrick, while Ella sat on Kay's lap in the other.

'Well, introduce yourselves,' Caesar told them with a chuckle. The audience laughed and a few people said 'Yes, please do!'

'Um, well I'm Kay,' Kay told Caesar, then she pointed at Ella who was sitting on her lap 'This is Ella, beside me is Derrick and Austin's the younger one,' she stopped speaking and turned to her parents.

'Oh, well I'm Lena and my husband is Carl,' she told him.

'Ah, that's nice. Kay, you were the one holding Melonie on reaping day, right?' he asked, and the video on the screen changed to the district 2 reaping, with Melonie being taken from Kay.

Kay looked like she could break down and cry, right there as she said 'Yeah, that's me...'

'You looked ready to volunteer out there, so why didn't you?' he asked, leaning forward slightly.

Kay coughed, in attempt to not cry 'I, I don't know, I couldn- I didn't have ti-'

'If I may butt in, could you please stop asking my sister these questions? She's going to cry anytime now,' Derrick told Caesar with a glare.

Caesar didn't say anything, he sat in his chair wide eyed and open mouthed. 'Well, yes, I suppose...'

No one said anything for ten seconds. 'Do you hope that someone will find Melonie, and take care of her?'

They all nod, but say nothing.

'Hm... oh lookie here, no time left, haha!'

'Next up, the Gazzayle family, from district 6!'

After the camera's went off, Caesar ran a hand through his purple hair. 'Well, our tributes have some very interesting family members...'

'And we're live in 3... 2... 1!'

'Hello Panem, now, the Gazzayle family!'

A tall, muscular man, who didn't appear to be a morphling, walked on stage. He wore a huge smile, with shining white teeth. His suit was black, pure black.

'Hello there Mr Gazzayle. Sit down, sit down,' Caesar said, and gestured to the chair.

'Oh please, just call me Fernald, that's my name anyway,' he told him as he sat down and shook his hand.

'Okay, Fernald. Now, tell us, are you proud of your daughter? I mean, she's killed the most tributes by far!' Caesar exclaimed.

Mr Gazzayle chuckled 'Of course I'm proud, I've always been proud of her!'

'That's nice to hear. Now, is it true that she's been training for as long as, say, a career in district one?'

'Yes, she's been training for a very long time, and she was thrilled when she heard of the twist for this years games,' he told Caesar with a laugh.

'Do you think she has any reason for wanting to win? Other then the fact that she's a "career"' Caesar asked, making quotation marks with his hands.

Fernald's smile faltered, but it still stayed 'Oh, she definitely has a reason. Shanti.'

'Shanti? Why does that name sound so familiar...?' Caesar asked himself and tapped his chin.

'She was in the games a few years back, and actually almost won. She was Perri's best friend, so Perri wants to win for her.'

The buzzer went off. Fernald smiled and shook Caesar's hand again before he left.

Caesar slouched in his chair 'Shanti huh...'

'We're live in 3... 2... 1!'

'Hello everyone! We're back, and let's welcome the Inson's!' he exclaimed.

The crowd applauded as two people walked on stage. A woman with black hair that reached her shoulders, and was wearing a brown dress. Her husband had a blank expression, and wore a grey suit.

'Hello, sit down,' Caesar told them, and pointed to the two chairs across from him.

'How do you feel about Gina being in the games?'

Her father replied first 'I've never really seen much of her, so I didn't really care very much.'

There were a few gasps from the crowd and from her mom before Caesar asked the next question.

'Oh... Well, how do you feel about Gina's alliance right now?' he asked, and the screen showed a sleeping Gina with her alliance.

'I approve of it, none of them can kill her, but I doubt she'll kill them,' her mom stated. Her dad just nodded, and stayed silent.

'Now, I'd just like to bring up this topic, reaping day.'

Her mom's eyes went wide, and her dad sighed.

'Why do you think she, well, puked all over the square?'

Neither of them answered for a few seconds 'I don't know, perhaps she was sick? I mean, she does't drink or anyth-'

The buzzer rang.

'Oh, how unfortunate, our time is up, I'm happy I could talk to you.'

After thy left the stage, Caesar sighed and thought 'Did she see the colour of it, though?'

'We're live in 3... 2... 1!'

'Hello once again Panem! Now for the Pierson family, from district 8!'

Two people walked on stage, a girl and a boy. Neither appeared to be her parents.

An avox working with the camera crew quickly ran onstage. She handed Caesar a note. Caesar quickly read through it and nodded, handing it back to her.

'It appears that Mr Pierson cannot be here tonight due to issues at work. Alex Ridren has come in his place, along with Sweetie-Bell, Gossamer's younger sister.'

Caesar nodded at the two and said 'Well, don't just stand there, sit do-'

'Down, yeah yeah, got it,' Sweetie-Bell snapped. Alex patted her shoulder as they sat down.

Caesar looked taken aback, but forced his winner smile. 'Well, um, what do you think of Gossamer's strategy?'

Alex looked at Caesar, and sighed 'Strategy? I haven't seen any strategy. But she's trying, and I'm certain she'll win.'

Sweetie-Bell looked towards the ground, and tapped the ground with her shoes. 'How are you so certain..' it wasn't a question, but Alex replied anyway.

'Because she's Gossamer.'

Caesar didn't ask another question for more than ten question 'Hm, were either of you sad when Monalae was killed, even when Gossamer had the opportunity to save her?'

'... of course. I liked Monalae, she was... nice, I suppose,' Sweetie-Bell told him with a shrug.

'What about you, Alex?'

'I wasn't exactly thrilled, but it did lower Gossamer's competition a bit...'

With that, the buzzer rang. Alex and Sweetie-Bell shook Caesar's hand, and left the stage.

Caesar sighed 'Sweetie-Bell?'

'Caesar, we're live in 10!' the cameraman counted down, and at 1 Caesar exclaimed his famous line for the interviews. 'Hello, Panem!'

'We're almost done the family interviews. But don't leave the square just yet, the Hills' family from district nine!'

Four people walked on stage, Geegee's two older siblings and her parents. They all smiled and sat down, Harry and Katty squished into one while an avox rolled one over to her dad. Th crowd applauded enthusiastically, and had to be calmed down by caesar.

'How are you today?' Caesar asks them curiously.

'Oh, we're all fine...' Katty says, even though her tone isn't convincing.

'Do you like Geegee's alliance? It hasn't changed at all aside from the addition of Gina,' Caesar asks, and points to the screen. Geegee's asleep, unconsciously snapping a twig with her fingers.

'I like it, she looks safe with them,' Harry says. Geneveive, Geegee's mom, nods and says 'That's what I think as well.'

'Do you guys think Geegee will win?'

None of them reply, until Ken, Geegee's father, speaks up 'No, short and simple.'

The buzzer rang.

Caesar ran a hand through his hair 'Only two more...'

'3... 2... 1!'

'Panem, we are live once again! Please welcome the Flick family, from district eleven!'

A tall lady walked on stage, holding a baby girl who was giggling and clapping her hands. The audience "Awwed" and clapped their hands. The woman, Terron's mom, sat down with Laylay on her lap.

'My first question for you, Mrs Flick, is, are you proud of Terron?'

She nods and bites her lip, a very sad expression on her face. Laylay claps her hands 'Tewwon! Big bwoder Terron!'

There were many scattered awws, so Caesar "Shhed' and continued.

'What did you think when Terron poisoned Phinn's grape juice with the candy?' he asked, and pointed to the screen. It was replaying Terron poisoning Phinn's drink.

Mrs Flick gulped and said 'Well, I was quite surprised, I didn't think Terron would be able to do that...'

'Oh, well I'm pretty sure everyone was surprised as well, even more so with Terron's score of ten!' Caesar exclaimed and held up all ten of his fingers.

'Actually, how do you think Terron managed to acquire a score of ten?' Caesar asks.

'I'm not quite sure,' she shrugged 'Maybe it wa-'

The buzzer rang.

'Oh, well I guess our time is up!'

'We'll be right back, with the Undersee family from district 12!'

Caesar smiled to himself 'At least they were nice, I guess...'

'We're back live in 3... 2... 1!'

'Panem! Our final interview tonight is for the Undersee family, from district 12!'

Three people walked onstage. A stout man in a suit and tie, an average height woman with silky blonde hair and electric blue eyes, and a small girl with brown hair just past her shoulders and grey eyes. They each sat down on a chair across from Caesar, who was smiling at each of them.

'Hm, I don't think this one is yours,' Caesar tells the Undersee's and points to Melissa with a grin. Melissa looks up, and to Caesar and Aphrodite's parents, blushing like mad.

'Oh, she's Melissa Hawthorne, Aphrodite's best friend,' Mrs Undersee says with a smile. Melissa nods and looks back at her shoes.

'Oh, well what is your name?' he asks.

'I'm Maicey, and my wonderful husband here is Andrew,' she replies.

'Okay, Maicey, Andrew. What do you think of the gamekeepers trick with the candy?'

'Oh, the candy... well, I'm not necessarily fond of it,' Andrew says sadly.

'I'm happy that Aphrodite hasn't eaten any yet,' Melissa manages to add in before Caesar begins to speak again. No one even noticed her speak except a few Capitol members.

'How did you feel when Persephone died?'

'It was terrifying, seeing her choke and Aphrodite scream, terrifying...'

The buzzer rang.

'Oh, well our time is up!' Caesar exclaims, and the Undersee's and Melissa leave the stage.

'Now, let's check in on our tributes!'

Different camera angles quickly flashed across the screen, showing alliances and solo tributes.

'No, she isn't going t-'

_BOOM!_

* * *

Holy Roman Empire, this took a long time to write... and it's not very good anyway *falls off chair*

Yup, someone was killed right after the interviews were finished ._.


	22. The games Day Five Part One

I left you all with a cliffhanger, because I am oh so kind, haha. Okay, before we start I'll tell you who it's not- Gossamer, Terron, or Geegee. I won't give you anymore hints. The only people it can be is- Perri, Melonie, Gina, Star, and Aphrodite.

I wrote this entire thing during science and TAG, I finished all my work that we were given so I could do what I wanted xD

* * *

20 minutes before the cannon, Gina Inson's POV

By now the interviews for the families have started, or possibly ended. There are only eight of us left, right now at least. I can't go to sleep, I know what the gamekeeper can do. The candy tricks and the gingerbread killers. Aphrodite told me that Star even ate a candy, and had hallucinations, and another girl choked and died.

I continue "sleeping" and look up at the fake clouds in the sky. The sun is just coming up, and the sky is a beautiful shade of orange and pink. I notice something floating down towards me, it's silver... Oh, a parachute. I've received a sponsor gift. I sit up on my elbows and it falls on my stomach. I grab it with both hands, it feels like a bottle.

A wine bottle, alcohol... I slowly open it, in attempt to not wake Aphrodite, Star, or Geegee. I was right, it's red wine. I love red wine. But I can't drink any of it, even here in the games I can't let my parents know about my addiction. So, I wrap the parachute around the wine bottle and lay it beside me. Maybe I'll use it as a weapon or something like that.

_Crunch_

I sit up straight, and the bottle rolls slightly_.  
_

'Who's there?' I whisper. Star moves her hand slightly and tugs on Aphrodite's arm. I don't say anything else for a few seconds, I can't wake them up...

Crunch snap_  
_

'Hello, who's there?' I snap.

I see something flash, and a small dark figure walking towards us. It's not one of the tributes, it is definitely not one of the tributes.

Well, unless any of the tributes are secretly gingerbread men.

I nudge Aphrodite awake. She groans and rubs her eyes 'Gina? Whadisit?' She mumbles.

I quickly grab my alcohol bottle from the parachute and stand up. I whisper to Aphrodite 'Grab Star and Geegee, get far away from here...'

'What, why?'

'Just go,' I hiss. The gingerbread monster is getting closer, and I can actually see it's red gumdrop eyes. I swear, they are moving like real eyes should.

Aphrodite finally sees the gingerbread monster, and immediately picks up Geegee and wakes up Star with a push on the shoulder. Aphrodite quickly hugs me, and runs off. Geegee in one hand, and Star holding the other.

The gingerbread monster leaps at my face, and I manage to throw it off with the bottle before it can clamp on.

It hisses and snarls. Much like a rabid dog or mutt. It begins circling around me, sometimes acting like it will clamp onto my leg at any second. It laughs whenever I jump back from it, thinking it will bite me.

'Ssssilly little girllll, thhhink you can defeat meeee with a ssstupid bottleee. Don'ttt you wanttt to drink ittt?' he hisses, he sounds like a snake or a demented capitol member.

'N- no, I don't want to drink it. I don't like alcohol, it's not ladylike to drink too much of it anyway,' I lie, though, I know my tone isn't convincing.

'Liarrr!' he yells, and lunges for my stomach. I scream, and try pushing him off. I topple backwards, against a short wall of hedge.

The gingerbread monster begins biting my skin, and blood pours from my feels terrible, and it's sending sharp jolts of pain through my body. I continue to scream, even if I know that screaming doesn't help.

The gingerbread thing just continues chomping on my stomach, eating through bones and organs. I don't even know how I'm still alive, and how it hasn't managed to bite through my heart yet.

I flail my arms and my bottle. I hit the monster over the head, and push it off me. He spits out my blood and pretends to gag. 'Filthyyyyy.'

I swing my bottle, and hit it over the head, sending it flying down to the first floor of the maze.

I smile, and lay down on the bloody grass. I look down at my stomach, there is tattered fabric inside the large gaping wound. I feel like puking, or drowning in alcohol. But, even if she probably knows now, I can't let my mom find out.

I crawl over to the edge, and look over to the first half, and see the gingerbread monster, it's still alive. It's running around, looking for someone to kill.

He can't be thinking of killing her, right? No...

It's Melonie. She's laying on the ground, sleeping like the baby she is. The monster morphs, and transforms into a small pink gingerbread doll. It walks up to Melonie, and pokes her.

'Hello, Melonie, please wake up and play with me,' it tells her, with the sweetest voice, similar to that of a little girl.

I squint my eyes, trying to see what's happening. I see Melonie sit up and look up at the monster. She laughs and claps her hands. She holds out her arms, and the pink monster giggles and hugs her back.

Nope, not a hug. He quickly morphs back to his original form, and I see him pull out what looks like a candy cane sword. He laughs like a maniac, and stabs Melonie through the stomach.

_BOOM!_

I hold a hand over my mouth._ Don't cry, don't cry... _No, screw it. Cry._  
_

20 minutes after the cannon Terron Flick's POV

'So, a gingerbread monster was walking towards your group?' I ask Aphrodite. She nods sadly.

I met up with her, Star, and Geegee 10 minutes ago. She was running as fast as she could, which wasn't very fast considering Star was clinging onto her arm like it was her lifeline, and Geegee kept trying to grab sticks from hedges.

'I just hope that cannon wasn't Gina's...' she repeats for what seems like the hundredth time.

'It definitely wasn't so don't freak out over it,' I tell her.

Star's playing with Geegee, snapping sticks. 'I gwown up!' 'But you're not as gwown up as me!' Star proclaims.

Aphrodite and I laugh. I like this alliance, it's nice. Very kind, and none of us will kill each other. I think, at least.

* * *

*le stretchy arms* Okay, so, this chapter failed *shrugs* I was thinking of killing Terron, but I didn't know how I'd kill him.

By the way, I'm thinking (well, I know I will...) be starting another SYOT after this *grin*


	23. The games Day Five Part Two

I am on a roll of ze updating~! Hm, I love having subs who don't check what we're doing... I mean, I did finish my work... But now I'm just writing this and no one (No one!) is working xD Although, some are on a Minecraft server and yelling "creeper!" or "Hey, do you have a sword? Gimme a sword!" so the sub's pretty ticked... Totally irrelevant, but I felt like telling you xD

* * *

Gossamer Pierson's POV

We're down to seven of us now. I don't know who died, but I'll find out tonight. I'm so alone right now, and I doubt I'll come across anyone anytime soon.

'Hey, Gossamer?' someone asks from behind me. I whip around, and come face to face with Perri. She smirks.

'Wh- what?' I ask, stuttering on my words.

'Do you like knives?'

'No, not particularly...'

'Aw, too bad.'

'Wait, why?'

'Because I have one that I wanted to give your heart!' she screams, and lunges at my stomach with a knife in hand.

I jump back and she falls forward, cutting her lip on a stray twig

'You, bitch!' she hisses, and rubs her hand against her lips, wiping away the blood. I pant for breath, and quickly grab a knife from where it's hidden in my sleeve.

Perri jumps back to her feet, and holds out her knife.

'We both know how this is going to end, Gossamer,' she tells me, circling around me.

'Oh really, how?' I ask her through gritted teeth.

'How else would it end?' she asks, with a small and creepy giggle.

'Maybe with my knife through your heart?'

She lowers her knife slightly, and arches her right eyebrow. 'Pardon?'

I lunge forward, and stab her where I told her I would, through the heart. She stands there, her blue eyes wide and watery.

'G- Gossamer?' she whispers. I pull my knife from where it's lodged in her heart, and wipe the blood on my sleeve.

Perri drops her knife, and falls forward on the ground.

'Now, Perri, how,' I pause and gasp for air 'Did you think this small battle would end?'

_BOOM!_

I wait for the hovercraft to take Perri away before walking through the maze. Let me see... we're down to six of us now. I know Perri's dead, but I don't know who the other cannon belonged to.

_BOOM!_

Or who that belonged to.

Gina Inson's POV 5 minutes before the cannon

_Don't fall asleep, do not lay down, stay awake for as long as you can._ I tell myself.

I'm losing too much blood, and at times my vision fades into darkness. I've managed to get used to the pain, and it just feels like something's hitting my stomach with a stick.

_Don't fall asleep, do not lay down, stay awake for as long... as... you... can..._

_BOOM!  
_

Aphrodite Undersee's POV

The sun's setting. Only three cannons have gone off all day. I really hope none of them were Gina.

Once the sky's full of star's, the anthem begins to play.

_Melonie Hissil, district two._

'Aphrodite, she was only two, right?' Terron asks me.

I nod slowly. I want to cry because of this, who would kill her?

_Perri Gazzayle, district six._

'What? How is that possible?' I ask Terron, he looks at me and shrugs.

'I don't know, maybe she choked on a candy or something?'

_Gina Inson, district seven._

'Gina...' I whisper.

Terron pats my back. 'Don't worry, at least you didn't see her die.'

I put my head on my knees and mumble 'That's even worse...'

* * *

Short chapter is really short ^-^' But, these are the only people I wanted to kill...

Also, Kkepicness, I lied~! BWAHAHA!


	24. The games Day Six Part One

Kkepicness was so angry about me killing Perri ^-^' Okay, before we get started, here's the list of the remaining tributes.

**Star Grayson, age 5, district 1**

**Gossamer Pierson, age 20, district 8**

**Geegee Hills, age 1, district 9**

**Terron Flick, age 11, district 11**

**Aphrodite Undersee, age 9, district 12**

Just think about their ages for a minute...

* * *

Gossamer Pierson's POV**  
**

I'm being chased. Chased down the maze by Star, at least I think it's Star. No, she's changed, it's Perri. She's screaming terrible things and is holding a bloody knife. It's not Perri, what am I saying, it's Sweetie-Bell. My little sister, Sweetie-Bell is chasing me through the maze, holding a million knives and swords. How did I think it was Sweetie-Bell? It's Alex, it's clearly Alex. He grabs my arm, and pulls me towards him. He pulls a knife from his pocket and pushes it against my throat and sli-

I wake up with a jolt, I look around. No one's here, I'm alone, sleeping alone beside this hedge. I wipe my forehead and grab my sleeve, my knife's still there, good.

5 of us left, and I actually know who now. I'm the oldest, the second oldest is nine years younger... Terron. I'm just afraid of possibly having to kill one of them. I don't know if I'll be able to.

_BOOM!_

And I might not have to.

Star Grayson's POV

I don't know why Geegee's dead.

I got a shiny parachute gift a few minutes ago, it ad lots of pointy knives. I thought Geegee would want to play with it. She even laughed a lot when she it's pointy tip, and how shiny they are. So I gave her the knife, and she played with it.

Aphrodite an Terron told me I should have taken it away from her. But I didn't want to. Geegee looked so happy, she even tried snapping the wooden handle. But, maybe if she didn't try snapping it it wouldn't have flown back at her face.

'Aphrodite, is it my fault that Geegee got taken away by the flying claw?' I ask her.

Aphrodite turns her head towards me, she was talking to Terron.

'Well... no, kind of...' she tells me, not looking at my face.

Terron sighs and walks over to where I'm sitting, he crouches down and holds my shoulders.

'Star, it is you fault.'

I open my mouth and then shut it tight.

'It... it's my fault?' I whisper, I think I'm going to cry soon.

'Terron, you can't say that to Star,' Aphrodite tells him angrily.

'Why? It's the truth!'

They then begin fighting with lot's of words. I curl into a ball and cry. They're talking about me like I'm not even here.

'Look at that Terron! You've made her cry!'

'Me! It was your fault! You're the one who didn't tell her the truth in the first place!'

'Shut up!' I scream.

Aphrodite and Terron stop yelling at each other, and both turn towards me.

'If you guys keep fighting, you might try killing each other, you might try killing each other... and I don't want you to die...' I say sadly. There are still tears on my face, but I've sort of stopped crying.

Aphrodite leans down and hugs me 'I'm sorry, Star.'

Terron just shrugs, and mumbles 'Yeah, sorry too.'

I have a feeling our group isn't going to last any longer...

* * *

So... Star accidentally killed Geegee ^-^' Ain't she a cutie?

First chapter of my next SYOT will be up soon~!


	25. Games day six part two, seven part one

I am in a huge dilemma... the final four have very little chance of killing anyone... But, that's why I'm the writer, I can do what I wish as long as it's in character~!

* * *

Aphrodite Undersee's POV

I've continuously said sorry to Star for yelling at Terron. She says it alright, but it's not enough. Terron only said sorry once, and it wasn't even sympathetic! I haven't talked to him since we stopped fighting.

The sun's slowly setting. Star looks like she is about to sleep. Terron's being a loner and sitting far away from us against a hedge.

It's only been, what, six days now? Six days and we're already down to four of us. This is terrifying, I never imagined the games to be this scary...

'Aphrodite?' Star whispers.

I look around and see her sitting up on the grass. I crawl towards her and sit beside her.

'What?'

'The sun's gone down, but no faces are in the sky, is that a bad thing?' she asks me as she looks up to the now dark sky.

I smile and shake my head 'No, Star, that's a really good thing.'

Star looks confused as I say this, so I just pat her head and say 'Go to sleep.' Star nods and lays down in the grass, shivering a bit.

'Terron, you should go to bed too,' I tell him. I don't think he heard me...

'Terron, come on, go to be-'

'I heard you the first time, Aphrodite,' he snaps.

I slowly open my mouth to say something, but close it shut instead.

'I'll keep watch, you and Star should go to sleep,' he says blandly, and stands up with a knife in hand.

I nod and walk back to Star, she's already sound asleep. I lay down beside her and stare up into the sky. I can't sleep, knowing that I might not wake up.

Terron Flick's POV

I don't know what to say or do anymore, I don't like acting angry at Aphrodite, she's nice. But I've been getting irritable and eager to just get the games over with.

But I can't kill anyone, especially when they're both younger than me. I sit down and lean up against the hedge. It's going to be a long night since I can't sleep.

**7 hours later**

I wake up to the sound of Claudius Templesmith saying something over the speakers.

'I advise you all to run, the hedge walls are about to be lowered and for those on the top floor, get down quick. You must all make it to the new setting for the cornucopia within thirty minutes, if not... well, just run!'

I bolt up straight and quickly run to Star and Aphrodite. Aphrodite's awake, and just shook Star's shoulder to wake her up.

'Aphrodite, let me sleep...' she mumbles.

'No, Star, you need to get up!' she tells her, a large hint of fear in her voice.

Star sits up and rubs her eyes. 'Why?' she whines.

'We need to run,' I whisper.

'Well, I knew that, Terron, Claudius just said we need t-'

'No, Aphrodite, the walls are falling and and the ground's disappearing, we need to run...'

Star and Aphrodite turn around and both shriek. The ground is slowly disappearing and the walls are going with it.

Aphrodite grabs Star's arm and pulls her up. We all begin running to the stairs, every step we take makes the ground disappear in that exact spot. Upon reaching the stairs we see that the first floor isn't disappearing.

We quickly run down, and stand in space, panting for breath. The stairs are gone, and so are the second and third floors of the maze.

'T- Terron, you don't think that we're going to die if we don't make it to the Corncop?' Star asks me, shivering and beginning to cry.

'No, I don't think we'll die...' I answer, uncertain.

'Twenty minutes,' Claudius states before leaving again.

Aphrodite sighs and grabs Star's hand.

'Terron, we should probably find the Cornucopia.'

I nod, and we begin searching for the new Cornucopia. I hope we find it before our twenty minutes are up, because I don't want to know what will happen if we don't.

Gossamer Pierson's POV

I am very glad that I was close to where the new cornucopia appeared. I've been here for 10 minutes already. Nothing's happened, so I'm confused as to what might happen if the other three don't get here soon...

'Star, Aphrodite, I think I see it!' I hear Terron yell happily.

I look around and see them walk into the clearing. Aphrodite and Star are holding hands and walking behind Terron. They all look incredibly tired, and probably only woke up because of Claudius.

I hold up a knife, I doubt I'll have to use it though.

'I won't hurt you if you don't hurt me,' I state.

They all nod and walk over to me. They sit down beside me and wait for Claudius to speak, and when he does, it changes everything.

* * *

Short chapter, but the next chapter will be shorter... it's the last chapter, and we get to see who wins ;-)


	26. The games Day Seven Part Two END!

Yup, this is the end of the games~! Now, the long awaited unveiling of the winner has come!

* * *

'You all win.'

They all sit on the grass, and are dumbfounded.

'We all... win?' Star asks, still confused.

'Yeah, none of you will actually kill each other, right?' he asks us.

They all shake their heads slowly, and stare up to the sky as 4 ladders fall down.

'Well, congratulations! District 1, 8, 11, and 12 winners!' he exclaims.

The victors all latch onto a ladder, and Star and Aphrodite sit side by side in the hovercraft. Gossamer appears to be even more confused than Star, who was still asking Aphrodite if they won. Terron just sat in silence, blank faced the whole ride.

They all won, but for what price?

* * *

Okay, so I might~ do the victory tour, but maybe not...

I'll start writing alternate endings later ;-)


	27. Alternate Ending One Garnit Firon

Well, these took longer than I anticipated...

* * *

Garnit Firon's POV

BOOM!

I drop the knife beside his body, and wait for the hovercraft to take him away. I shrug and sit down, waiting for Claudius to tell me I've won. I'm just happy I didn't have to kill one of the children, and that I'll be able to see Jenta.

'Congratulations Garnit Firon! You have won the hunger games!' he announces, I stare up at the sky, and watch as a hovercraft appears overhead and a ladder falls from it.

I stand up and latch onto the ladder. I stare at a camera that's been placed on top of the maze, I mouth 'Jenta, I love you,' and wait to be pulled inside the hovercraft.

I'm finally going back.

* * *

Woo, that failed :D


	28. Alternate Ending Two Melonie Hissil

I lost the original version of this alternate OTL

* * *

Marlena Vanderhoot's POV

I sit on the grass, back against a hedge, and Melonie's sleeping in my lap. The darkness that has fallen is trying to force my eyes to close. I can't sleep. There are only three of us left. Melonie, Perri, and I. If Perri were to come while I sleep she might kill Melonie or me.

_Crunch_

I sit up straight and stroke Melonie's hair. I don't want to shock her. I slowly push her off my lap and onto the grass. She twitches and rolls around before settling again. I stand up and look around, I pull a knife from my pocket and clench my fingers around it, to the point of drawing blood.

I hear someone fall with a thud. Perri. She's sporting new scars and there's blood dripping from her forehead. Her clothing's torn and she's holding a knife in her hand, a menacing smirk on her face.

'Well, well, well. You're my final opponent, not counting the little one over there, she laughed and pointed to the sleeping Melonie.

She stepped forward and held the knife too my neck, paused, and sliced a small slit on my neck. My breath hitched and I took a step back.

'I'm a lot stronger than you, Marlena. We both know how this will end.'

'You know nothing,' I hiss and jump forward, stabbing her diaphragm. She falls back and I jump on top of her, straddling her with my legs, my knife still lodged into her stomach. She holds the knife to my neck before stabbing me through my throat.

I continue digging the knife into her diaphragm. She needs to die, she can't kill Melonie!

'I thought you were stronger, Perri?' I hiss into her ear and quickly pull the knife from her stomach, only to stab her again, but through the heart.

She gasps for air and her knife digs deeper into my neck, to the point where I have to gasp for air and speak between breaths.

'We both,' pause for breath, 'know how this,' pause, 'will end.'

'Yeah, I'll win!'

She pulled the knife from my throat and into my heart. We were both stabbing each other through the heart.

I can see darkness. I feel the world spinning. I can hear Melonie screaming and crying.

3rd Person POV

BOOM BOOM!

Melonie won. She was crowned victor. But she didn't know how or why.

* * *

I had to re write this three times. Three. Flippin'. Times!


End file.
